Lemony Goodness
by Alannada
Summary: Does it need any summary? Heed the title, heed the rating. Lemons, naughty humor and generally nsfw stuff. Accepting prompts
1. Lessons

**Lemony Goodness**

* * *

Summary: Does it need any? Heed the title, heed the rating.  
A/N: So yeah, it was ages since I wrote anything worth nsfw tag, so it will be probably cringe-wothy. I plan to try my hand at that stuff in here, so it's going to be a rather experimental thing. Feel free to drop feedback, adult readers. Not yet adult ones I kindly implore to read some other stories from me.

* * *

**Lessons**

* * *

Souta walked up to his mother reading a book.

"Mom, Kagome's already in the past, yes?" he asked. She lifted her head.

"Yes. She said that they're not going to leave for the shards just yet and that she's going to come back for supplies tomorrow," the middle-aged woman smiled. "Why are you asking?"

"Hitomi is coming to study with me and I want to borrow Kagome's English dictionary."

"Oh, a study date," his mom giggled. "I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind, go ahead and take the book."

"Mom! It's not a date!" he exclaimed, blushing deeply. He decided to quickly change the subject. "So, what are they up to, if they aren't going to hunt for the shards?"

"Kagome said she takes riding lessons," the older woman said. "You know, in the past people didn't have cars, they rode horses or had to walk.."

"Cool!" Souta was genuinely amazed. He wasn't sure why Kagome was taking horseback riding lessons, since she could get anywhere she wanted on Inuyasha's back, but he didn't think about ti for too long, he had a study (date) meeting with Hitomi soon.

Meanwhile in the past Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede were eating lunch together. For once there was no bickering or sulking going on, since the group lacked their most hot-headed members.

"I wonder where Inuyasha ran to," Miroku said. "He rarely skips a meal."

"Oh, he probably went to Kagome's time," Shippou grinned. "I saw him earlier near the well."

"If I remember correctly," Sango put a finger to her chin. "When we talked yesterday about plans for our departure in a couple of days, he said he was going to get some riding lessons."

"Ah, on Kagome's iron cart?" Miroku nodded. "It takes some practice to ride it. I did it once, but I barely kept my balance on the thing as it rolled downhill, it was more like a fluke than anything else.

The group started talking about various wonders of Kagome's time, simply enjoying their company and the peace and quiet of the free day.

A few kilometers away, in a cave that was Inuyasha;s den, on a bedding of bear skins, Kagome was enjoying herself, galloping through the daze of bliss on top of her relentless and wild steed.

The warm air of the cave was full of the most intoxicating scents and Inuyasha had problems keeping his eyes open, even if the sight in front of him was one of the most amazing ones - a naked Kagome with her head thrown back, her back arched to present her chest to him. Her throaty moans and gasps as she rode left no room for any doubt - she was nearing nirvana. He encouraged her to double her efforts to take the final leap with his words and hands, holding her hips and calling out her name. His name fell from her lips soon after when they both reached the clouds and rain.

The teenager peered down at her hanyou, elated that they could practice riding together, his golden eyes shone with love and completion. She squeezed her trusty steed affectionately with her thighs as she leaned forward. He guided her to lay on top of him, both panting happily in bliss. Sure, it was fun to ride on Inuyasha's back, him leaping up always made her like flying. But only when she rode his front she could touch the stars.

They spent a few minutes wrapped in each other, Inuyasha's claws stroking her back, their hearts slowing down. Suddenly, she sneezed and giggled when Inuyasha did the same just a few second after her.

"It looks like someone's gossiping about us," she looked up and kissed the tip of his twitching nose.

"Keh, who cares?" he muttered and tilted her head so he could kiss her lips. "Don't think we're going to finish our lessons early this time, wench."

"What do I have to do to get detention?" she laughed when he rolled them around on the thick furs. 


	2. InuBlanket

A/N: Does it count as a blanket fic...?  
For what it is worth it's a gift for Cstorm86.

Nominated for Feudal Connection's 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Award for Best Ficlet. If you want to vote on it, the voting will take place between 30th of June and 15th of June 2019 - all info can be found on feudalconnection on tumblr. Thanks for nomination!

* * *

**InuBlanket**

* * *

CALL NOW!

Do you get cold at night? Do you can't relax? Do you have trouble falling asleep or waking up? For those and many more problems you might be facing we found a wonderful solution!

InuBlanket!

It's the first blanket of this type. Forget about wool blankets or electric ones. Our impressive InuBlanket runs on Ramen! Yes, you read it right - you can charge its battery with Ramen (or any type of not spicy food, he's not picky)!

He won't take up space where you don't need him, he will just fold himself against the wall of your room or sit in any place of your choosing.

Forget about hauling him out to air him - he does it himself! The same goes for cleaning! It's truly a self-maintaining blanket that will transport you into the next century and life of comfort and pleasure!

So he's low maintenance and pretty portable, but how and for what can I use my InuBlanket? Oh, the possibilities are countless!

Let's say you have problems falling asleep, never finding a comfortable position. With our InuBlanket you can forget about that! You put him in your arms and wrap your legs around him and it will immediately start the Purr Sequence that will lull you to sleep! You prefer to relax your muscles before going to sleep? You can do it with our InuBlanket without a problem! Just plug his Massive Extension into your port hole (or your secondary port) and it will automatically start the Grrr Program that will last until you can't keep your eyes open and/or you get hoarse from voicing your pleasure with our product!

You can also lay on your back and get your legs stretched while exploring the joys of the Grrr Program!

But wait, there's more! You can experience the same amount of blind bliss by applying the InuBlanket on top of you while laying on your back or in any other configuration you can think of - he will gladly oblige any command!

Your InuBlanket will start all the aforementioned sequences with a Foreplay Sequence, unless commanded otherwise. After finishing the program InuBlanket will automatically switch to Cuddling and Nuzzling Purr that will surely be to your liking!

Sometimes InuBlanket can get a bit grumpy. To appease him you need only to apply the Good Doggie program (it's advised to do it on your bed or any other soft surface, because InuBlanket by default switches to the Fuck Till Tomorrow program) You can also play with his ears or put the Massive Extension in your mouth to make the InuBlanket happy and inclined to do whatever you want him to.

With a voice recognizing software you can adjust the intensity of the experience! From the low level of Slow and Loving, through the medium Hanyou Delight to the hard and fast Fuck Till Tomorrow. If you want you can make your InuBlanket go the extra mile and unleash the FullYoukai Knockout (this one works best with the user on their stomach)!

Your InuBlanket can be very loud during usage (and at some other times, but you'll sort things out), but you can greatly decrease the noise level by starting the Madly Kissing and Licking app.

Let's say you have problems waking up. You can program your InuBlanket to fit your schedule and be woken up every day (or multiple times during the night) by a sensual massage of specified areas accompanied by a refreshing and energizing Morning Romp, InuBlanket's special Alarm.

If you don't like planning, you can put the InuBlanket on Random Quickies Mode and enjoy a sensual massage throughout your day and night without having to worry about programming anything. Just let your InuBlanket please you! To spice things up your InuBlanket will switch randomly between programs and intensity levels.

You can also safely use your InuBlanket in water. With a little prompting he can also help wash your hair and back - but expect that the Bathroom Boner when you rub against his Massive Extension. Don't worry, it's not a malfunction! Plug it in and enjoy your bath!

You can take your InuBlanket anywhere with you and be sure he will take you there as many times as you wish! Our special InuBlanket can even literally carry you and you baggage there first (the option might require the use of one of the appeasing techniques)!

Remember, no other blanket can keep you warm and relaxed, help you stay flexible and fit, but also protect you! And it's all in one handsome package with attached dog ears for rubbing, long silver hair for pulling and brushing, golden eyes for looking into while enjoying one of the InuBlanket's many programs and a body of a skilled warrior to keep you happy. And don't forget the Massive Extension which comes in one size - LongThick&IronHard!

Specially for your enjoyment our product has an unlimited Again! feature that will surely provide you with hours upon hours of mindless bliss with your InuBlanket. And the increased use won't translate to increased need for refilling his batteries. His Massive Extension will be up and adamant hard with a few strokes of a gentle hand or a few dirty words breathed into his furry ear. Why is it? In our product we use just the best of two races, joining the Human Sensitivity with Youkai Stamina to bring you the best possible pleasure!

The InuBlanket is created only for you, with your pleasure in mind. It won't work for anyone else, but if you want to spend some time on it you might program him to launch a Threesome Tornado program. The InuBlanket's priority is your happiness, safety and comfort!

But there's more!

If you call us for your own InuBlanket right now you will get a special package of accessories you can put on yourself or on your InuBlanket for free!

Warning: the InuBlanket can cause a major depletion in your wardrobe, especially underwear and nightclothes. It's suggested you don't wear any around your InuBlanket. Don't worry about the cold - he can keep you plenty warm.

So, what are you waiting for? Call us to get your very own - and already ready to please you - InuBlanket!

.

Kagome dropped her romance book she had wanted to finish in bed this Sunday evening and in which she had found the sheet of paper with the enticing offer. She leaped off of her bed and opened her window.

"Inuyasha!" she called and before she even finished the name of her favorite hanyou, he leaped to the windowsill, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Remember, we don't accept returns," he said before starting the Soft Kiss application.

A/N: Should I be proud or embarrassed? 


	3. InuBlanket Customer Feedback

AN: A sort of sequel to InuBlanket. It isn't as good but hopefully still decent.

* * *

**InuBlanket. Customer Feedback**

* * *

Dear Company!

Hi! I got my InuBlanket the last month and decided to write you a letter with my feedback. (Okay, so maybe I'm writing it in my diary beside the ad plastered to the other page)

First of all - your ad didn't lie. It's the middle of December and I can walk around my home wearing a sundress and nothing else. I tried to wear other things, but a sundress is the only thing that can go over my head and out of the way fast enough so not to be torn to ribbons. And no, I'm not cold, even when I leave my window open for the night. You didn't also lie about the Youkai Stamina.

The Madly Kissing and Licking app is pretty good at lowering the level of noise during the usage, but it isn't always the case, especially when I use the Good Doggie. The little gag included in the Accessory Bag can help for this. Still, there are... other noises, so I usually turn on some music if someone's at home.

I had to change some thing around my room to use all the features InuBlanket has to offer to their full extent. I changed my bed to a thick futon - the bed was often hitting the wall, especially when I used the higher levels of intensity and I didn't want to inconvenience my family.

I like to keep my InuBlanket under my desk while attempting to study. I wrote 'attempting', because as soon as I part my legs even a little InuBlanket puts his head under my dress. And then, you know, Madly Licking and Kissing, then the sundress goes over my head and suddenly I find myself bet over my desk and InuTutor program commences. Still, my grades from biology never were so high. Speaking of grades, my PE grades are great as well, with all that flexibility and stamina exercises. I tried to practice yoga, but I never got beyond the breathing exercises and the first bend. But I keep the yoga mat, it's pretty handy.

I tested my InuBlanket in bathroom and I must say that I found bathing with him a bit less appealing, because half of the water ends up on the floor. It's better to use InuBlanket in the shower. Going places with InuBlanket is usually pretty fun, but if I forget to turn off the Random Quickie mode... You know, they happen. Luckily I managed to program InuBlanket not to tear my clothes.

Anyway, InuBlanket most certainly uses a lot of energy, but luckily he runs mostly on fast food, just as you wrote.

I really appreciate the Morning Romp alarm. I always had problems waking up, but not anymore. As soon as the sun peeks over the horizon I am gently roused by skilled hands massaging my back and thighs. I often sleep on my stomach, so usually after rousing me my InuBlanket climbs on top of me to reach under me and massage my breasts. Then he slides his hands down to my hips and the alarm finally kicks in as his Massive (ha, more like Gigantic!) Extension hits home in my port. I'm a heavy sleeper so I usually hit Snooze and InuBlanket never fails to arouse me up again. Each morning I step out of my bedding feeling like I have InuBlanket's extension's shape tattooed into the inside of my port.

Funny fact, I often had problems falling asleep too, because of the kind of life I lead. InuBlanket's Purr sequence proved most pleasant and I fall asleep with ease now. Well, unless I decide to explore the possibilities of my InuBlanket. Pretty often I wake up rather hot and bothered and I pull my InuBlanket over me to enjoy a Midnight Snack. Sometimes, when I know I don't have to get up early the next day, we play a game I like to call Orochi. It's rather simple, he pounces on me and doesn't stop before I come eight times and the goal is to reach them before sunrise.

He's really responsive to touch in all the sensitive areas and to voice commands as well. Especially commands like 'harder!' 'put it in already!', 'come here,' and 'I want you to wear my legs as your belt'. The last one I programmed the last weekend when I found myself between a wall and a hard place. Also the command for Again! works without a hitch.

I won't lie, often making InuBlanket do stuff is hard. He dislikes many activities like cleaning and grocery shopping. But I found out after just one try that he likes doing laundry. I mean in his case doing laundry looks more like: putting laundry in the washing machine and starting the program, putting me on top of the washing machine, putting himself between my legs and then, you know, sundress to the corner, Licking Bosom sequence starts and before I know it it's Fuck Till Tomorrow until the washing machine ends its program. I really enjoy the shaking sensation of the surface I'm propped against and that the sounds of the washing machine are louder than all the noises of InuBlanket running. I'm immediately in a good mood; so when we hang the clothing to dry and I bend down to the laundry basket I rarely complain when the Good Doggie automatically switches on.

I guess this program inspired InuBlanket's name, because it's one of the most often used programs when InuBlanket runs in the Random Quickies mode. I really like this one, especially because there's a big variety of programs available and I don't have to remember their names for voice commands or programming. I just can relax and scratch his back, and pant, and scream. InuBlanket usually puts the Massive Extension in my port in one swift move, connecting instantly with that special bit inside. Sometimes to spice things up we use the secondary port, but usually after the first port is thoroughly soaked.

I must say that appeasing InuBlanket is rarely a chore, but it can lead to unexpected results. One day I put his extension in my mouth and the FullYoukai Knockout switched on without any command. Luckily it did so after I finished the appeasing. Still, I didn't get anything done that afternoon and the next day it was a tad hard to walk. Next time I tried to apply this appeasing method I was more prepared for being pounced at.

Another time I wanted to make my InuBlanket go out with me. I dressed in a nice flowing dress and came to him when he was watching TV. To catch his attention I tried to do a little lap dance. Before I knew it the dress was behind the couch and I was already seated on the Massive Extension and riding it while InuBlanket held my butt in his skilled hands and did naughty things to my breasts and neck.

During the first week of usage my InuBlanket was usually running on the lower levels of the intensity scale, but when one day I dropped my pencil and it rolled under my bed I got a taste of FullYoukai Knockout for the first tine. I knelt beside the bed to reach for the pencil at the same time that my InuBlanket came out of the bathroom after his shower. All warning I got was him uttering my name and the next thing I knew my face was pressed in the mattress, my skirt bunched around my waist, my panties shredded on the floor and my port filled. (By the way do you know that youkai markings show up not only on his face?) When he finally dismounted I made the mistake of not looking back before I slid down the side of the bed - straight onto the already back in the game Massive Extension. I guess he took me impaling myself on him as a non verbal command for Again! because he surged forward from where he had been kneeling behind me and rode me until I was barely conscious. My clothing got shredded that day, because in FullYoukai Knockout InuBlanket doesn't have enough patience to deal with ties and buttons when he wants to put his hands on me.

I must say that I like to experience with the articles from the Accessory Bag. I think one of my favorite things are handcuffs, because when I use them I can much easier handle and dominate my ever eager to please InuBlanket. I also like the variety of Mood Rings provided, but InuBlanket is a lit less fond of them. But he likes to blindfold me and tease me with a soft brush.

About the Threesome Tornado. Once when we were on a party at my friend's home and I got a tad tipsy I and one of my friends tried to goad InuBlanket into a threesome. He refused, but when we got home he made sure that the next day I felt as if I had spent the night with two men. I decided to keep him to myself and don't even talk about him too much to my friends after I heard how their inferior blankets finish after a couple of minutes, pull their boxers on and cuddle for the rest of the night. I mean InuBlanket likes to cuddle too, but with all his wonderful features and me being a horny teen... Well...

I like to touch my InuBlanket, rub his ears and brush his hair. He was reluctant at first to let me but now he trusts me. Often I start our fun time by brushing his hair and massaging his muscular body before we do other stuff. And he also likes to explore my body, his claws carefully mapping out my curves and sensitive areas. He updates the database almost immediately, adjusting and improving his software so his hardware can be most efficient at what he was doing.

I'm one happy and pleased customer and I'm very glad I called for my personal InuBlanket to keep me wet, hot and content And, judging by the fact that someone just started stroking my ankles and calves, I'm going to soon be a mindlessly moaning customer.

.

When Kagome wrote those last words she felt two calloused hands gently stroking and kneading her calves, teasing the undersides of her knees. Deft fingers ran across her sensitive skin, causing goose bumps to cover her and a shiver run down her spine. Almost instinctively she uncrossed her ankles and glanced down under her desk to see the hem of her dress lifting and going over a pair of perked dog ears. From the excited growl she guessed that not only his ears were perked. Instantly liquid fire filled her belly.

"Wait, Inuyasha," she whispered, shivering when his hands caressed the insides of her thighs. "My... family..."

"Gone out for at least two hours," he breathed against her skin before starting to trace butterfly kisses from her knee upwards. His hair tickled her as she tried to speak and not moan.

"I need to finish... I didn't write about... feudal era... and... and... oh!"

She dropped her pencil before she could write about his wicked tongue and fangs. With shaking fingers she undid the zipper that ran down the whole front of the dress, so she could watch her InuBlanket enjoying his afternoon snack while massaging her thighs. His thumbs were rubbing little circles over her hip bones while his tongue touched her in the most delicious manner. His heated eyes met her heavy-lidded ones and he let loose a growl that made her insides tense when she realized that the InuBlanket's software was overloaded with her scent and taste. It wasn't going to be an afternoon snack only, she was going to get a full Grr Program.

A/N; Told ya, not as good as the previous chapter.


	4. So Maybe

A/N: I hope it's not too bad. Have fun and don't read it at work!

* * *

**So Maybe**

* * *

So maybe she was drunk. Not 'puke in the bush' drunk, mind you. More like 'swaying step' drunk. Well, actually she wasn't stepping anywhere, or even standing, but she sure was swaying.

If her mother knew what she was doing she'd probably tear her head off of her neck and lock her away. So it was great that she didn't know, because Kagome really didn't want to have her head separated from the rest of her body or being locked.

And she sure was enjoying the thrill of doing what she was doing and wanted to do it again. Preferably many times.

So maybe going to a forest to camp in wasn't the best idea, since they were far from any civilization - and phones her mother could use to check up on her - and they had had to plan the trip in every detail to make sure not to forget anything.

Sango sure haven't forgotten to bring some alcohol.

And now Kagome was tipsy, relaxed and swaying under the gentle touch of big hands on her body.

"Ah, ah, Miroku, harder!" yelled an eager - and obviously feminine voice.

Hot breath ticked Kagome's earlobe when the boy fondling her breasts from behind her lifted his head from where he had been licking her collarbone.

"And the best part is..." the boy pushed his knee between her legs to part them. "That I don't have to wear condoms for this."

"Oh..." she gasped when she shifted on the bed roll spread under her was right, it was exciting and she breathed his name in agreement. His deft fingers moved up her sides to start massaging her breasts and pulling her nipples firmly. Kagome basically melted in his touch, her nipples hard ad her heart pounding.

"Good girl..." he purred as he moved in between her spread legs.

She remembered in a haze the four of them watching the sunset and stars twinkling over the meadow where they set their little camp of two tents. She remembered drinking and laughing. She remembered seeing Miroku and Sango 'sneakily' leaving them to go to one of the tents. She'd giggled and had turned to her boyfriend to see his golden eyes blazing with hunger. She'd wagged her finger at him before she'd went to the other tent. She'd knelt by her bag deposited in a corner to put away her sweater when she'd felt him kneeling behind her and pushing his hands under her dress, his lips and fangs nibbling at her earlobe. He'd been already naked, a fact she'd learned when he'd pulled her dress over her head and she'd leaned back against him for support. She'd...

Inuyasha pressed his hips against her backside, effectively bringing her to the present. She moaned at the feel of his chiseled chest brushing against her back and the exciting heat of his hardened member sliding between her thighs, rubbing against her hot and wet center.

Her mother would tear this amazing hunk of male flesh off too. Kagome knew one thing - she needed it and wouldn't let her mother harm her beloved. Kagome had planned to make this camp trip special and she was going to get it all. And keep it for her private and personal pleasure.

From the direction of the other tent came the sensual moans of two people joined and happy - Kagome wanted to find her own happiness with the boy she had been crushing on for years and was dating for months now.

She pressed against him, arching her back and tilting her head, a throaty moan leaving her mouth. He hissed and sucked at the friction between them, but Kagome wanted more. She had been kneeling and letting him tease her for way too long.

"Good doggy," she grinned back at him and leaned forward to rest on her hands. She didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest, gone was her innocent demeanor and hesitation. He was kneeling behind her, failing to follow her to all fours and just watching her with darkened eyes. His naked body seemed to shine in the faint light of a small lamp hung by the top of the tent pole. "Go on, doggy, have a ride."

His hands lifted from where they were hanging limply by his sides and gripped her hips firmly, but not painfully. Inuyasha was a hanyou who possessed great strength, but he was a gentle side and would never harm her, even in his tipsy and most excited state. She shifted just a little, glad that there was no barrier that would break upon his entrance - she had lost it some time ago because of her active life. So it was going to be bliss and ecstasy, just like it was when he touched her before.

"I'll show you I ain't a doggy, I'm a fucking hound and you're my bitch," he growled and Kagome giggled. Her giggle didn't last long, because he wasn't wasting any more time. He squeezed her hips lightly and then moved forward, slipping into her slick heat. To her tipsy mind it felt as if no time passed between her boyfriend pressing in slowly and pounding into her relentlessly. Oh, how she loved his youkai stamina and the feel of him pushing into her. She was panting and moaning, swaying as his muscular hands slammed her backward on his surging member just to push her forward, retreating almost entirely from her wet, wanting heat. Before she could voice her complains he was back with the force and speed no human could match for long.

She was moaning pretty loudly- another perk of having a camp in the forest, was her fleeting thought came to her mind and was gone almost instantly because the boy behind her, growling and hissing in the same incoherent, half drunk on alcohol and half on the heat of the moment, moved one hand from her hip to reach around her and fondle her folds.. The liquid fire inside her boiled and in a few moments she came, clamping hard on him. He didn't last much longer and joined her with a triumphant howl and a thrust that almost sent her to the floor. He stayed still for a minute, then leaned over her, panting like a dog in her ear.

"So... How was it?" he asked and kissed her cheek when she turned her head to look at him.

"Good hound," she praised. The boy chuckled and slowly moved away, swaying just a little. Kagome gasped when he slid off, regretting the loss of his heat. She felt something run down her leg, but she didn't care. She sat on the bed roll, facing him, her legs bent and spread. She knew he could see her perfectly well as she pushed her damp hair off of her face and accepted the beer he handed her. It was already opened and halfway empty, but she didn't mind. She drank sloppily, some of the liquid running down her chin, throat and chest.

She giggled when Inuyasha moved closer to lick the beer off of her. The boy's tongue was a bit rough, moving in almost lazy swipes. She put the bottle aside, stuck in their bags so it wouldn't spill. Then she rested her hands back, presenting her bosom to him with the boldness her usual sober self lacked. The hanyou growled in appreciation at the sight and resumed his bathing, licking her thoroughly. The tip of his tongue traced lines from her nipples to her collarbones just to return back down the valley between the two he was stopping to kiss or nip at her flushed, skin and each kiss and nip was sending an instant bolt down her body to her core.

Kagome threw her head back after just a few moments of watching him kneeling between her legs and cleaning her torso. She moaned and without thinking lifted her hips from the ground, arching into him.

She gasped and giggled when she encountered something hard and long. Inuyasha yelped at the sudden, but obviously welcome touch and leaned closer to kiss her smiling, parted explored his mouth with her tongue, running her tongue down a canine fang. The second time she lifted her hips she rubbed against it slowly, deliberately. She groaned in time with the boy, who rested his hands on both sides of her body and kissed her again, goading her into laying back. As she rested her head on the bed roll he started to press kisses down her jawline towards her ear.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered. She didn't have enough time to answer with the same confession, because just after those words he rubbed his tip against her sensitive bundle of nerves and all she could do was moan in pleasure, Slowly he slid in, forcing her legs to spread wide. At first he was moving slowly, almost lazily, resting on his elbows and kissing her madly on her lips, her neck and her shoulders. The liquid fire from before was building up in her belly again, threatening to break the dam again. Kagome closed her eyes and stroked his torso, his muscular shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair until she reached an ear and stroked it. When he bent his head to lick at her breast she caught the shivering tip of his furry appendage and sucked onto it.

She was caught off guard when suddenly he thrust with her with more force than before. Her eyes snapped open to see him bent over her, his hair falling around his face, his eyes shining with love and lust. The languid motion of his hips was replaced by a mad pace of hard, almost punishing thrusts that made her writhe under him and grab at his shoulders for support.

"Oh, Inu!" she was yelling again, not caring if she was scaring all the wildlife in the forest. In her opinion the whole world should know who was riding her like a feral beast and that she was enjoying it immensely. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He made a noise between a grunt and a purr,, obviously as happy to be here and with her just as she was to be with him. Then he did the impossible and picked up the pace again. To Kagome the world outside of the tent faded away, she didn't hear the noises of their friends probably doing some fun things themselves anymore.

She didn't realize that the dam was about to break before it was too late again. She screamed and scratched at him and then collapsed limply, letting him pound away into her before he reached his own completion.

A gentle kiss to her mouth brought her back from the relaxed, content daze of the cloud he had lifted her to.

Not too long after one of the two tents hidden in the forest filled with the noises of eager lovemaking.

The next day they emerged tired, but satisfied, to meet the two amazed, a bit jealous friends. Kagome blushed fiercely and hid behind her smug boyfriend.

A/N: So, what do you think?


	5. KaGoMe

A/N: It was requested.  
Just a friendly reminder that if you want entries like ads or customer feedback you can suggest them here or on my tumblr or twitter.  
It isn't as good as InuBlanket, but hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**KaGoMe**

* * *

Wanna lose some fat, but not having any motivation? Wanna have the body everyone would envy you, but you're bad at keeping to your schedule? Wanna be fit without changing your diet?

Now you can accomplish it and much, much more!

KaGoMe is a special new generation personal workout assistant, who will guide you down the path of the muscular and satisfied!

KaGoMe is very strict when it comes to the routine and she will teach you all you need to know, leading you through the most fun workout sessions in your life.

But wait, there's more! Kagome can also help you study other things and help you in various tasks around the house - but only if you unlock the Studious Siren and Master Maid modes.

Pay attention to your partner and her guidance and you will never suffer any injury that plagues others, like overworking your wrist or catching the blue balls. To avoid property damage during your workout sessions use only approved surfaces and preferably wear only a bathrobe around the house for the easy removal.

KaGoMe is a futuristic assistant, who needs reasonably expensive fuel and tools to keep her in good shape and mood, but don't worry, it will result in unlocking the new routines and modes!

The basic modes available are Shy Schoolgirl and Adventurous Adult, but if you are dedicated and willing to go the extra mile you can unlock the Mischievous Miko, Amorous Archer, Naughty Nurse and many more.

But bear in mind, that pleasing her physique is one thing, you have to take care also of her software. Playing with her hardware, especially where most of the sensors are located, must always come before the actual workout, to ensure KaGoMe's smooth running.

And once she's started you can explore various positions and game to choose from. At first you can choose from the variety of basics like pool, riding, push ups and joystick games. With time and the right programming you can expand the options, broadening them to yoga positions, cosplay and marathons.

Don't wait any minute longer and just dedicate yourself to the joy of no longer being a single player.

.

Customer Feedback

Dear Company!  
I must confess at first I wasn't really interested in acquiring your product, but then I decided to give it a try. I always wanted to have a workout partner and this one seemed to be pretty cool. I mean I'm a picky man and the other products like this I've seen were not up to my standards. I tried to workout alone, but it wasn't the same, so I went and requested KaGoMe, the Workout Assistant.

I've been working out with KaGoMe ever since she came to me, every day and night, whenever we felt like burning some calories. I usually eat a lot of junk food, but now it's no problem at all. I know I'll not gain any fat from two double cheeseburgers. KaGoMe runs on a bit more expensive fuel, requiring more healthy diet, but I don't mind, since making my Assistant happy makes me happy too. What you never advertised is the fact that KaGoMe is also a great discussion partner, not afraid to speak her mind and also funny.

I must say she's very good at finding balls. It's literally the first thing she did when she came to my den for the first time after our partnership's start. She found them, and then grabbed my billiard cue to inspect it. I hadn't been taking good care of it, since playing single isn't fun anymore to me, but I must say that in a few skilled moves she had it back in shape. While she was preparing the cue I was occupied exploring the pool table and making out with her. When the cue was ready I made sure that my KaGoMe was also ready to play and we played pool all night long, my cue loading the holes with all my balls had to offer. I never knew I'd be such a relentless player, exploring various alternations of pool.

KaGoMe is pretty portable, I can put her on my back and carry her around with ease, so we can have workout breaks. She requires a lot of stuff, like blankets and toys, we like to choose the stuff we take on a trip together. It sometimes leads to spontaneous game with the chosen toy on the nearest surface that meets KaGoMe's standards. We like to use the wide variety of workout tools that came with KaGoMe in her huge yellow bag.

Still, we work out usually in my den, since KaGoMe is rarely running on the low levels of sound. I mean I don't mind, but I think others could, and KaGoMe prefers we keep our sessions secret.

Kouga always brags about how he ran a couple of kilometers. I snort at him every time, because almost every night I have a marathon of speed push ups. My abs never were so defined.

But KaGoMe takes care of not only my abdominal muscles, she makes sure I exercise all my muscles. Other men lift dumbbells, I lift my whole assistant - she isn't heavy, but the repetition makes it work. And when I'm in a need to rest my muscles I can relax them by massaging her curves while she plays a game with my joystick. She also likes to fondle my ears, especially when I pay attention to her chest and neck.

Of course, keeping my Assistant happy is top priority. Whenever we workout I make sure that we're not moving too fast and that she's having as much fun as I do. After each session we cuddle to cool off and bathe each other. I like to give her little gifts like wildflowers, which she seems to like almost as much as our sessions.

I was afraid at first that our temperaments wouldn't match, that she wouldn't be so into working out, but that fear didn't last long. KaGoMe might not want to work out for various reasons, but when she does, she isn't joking. Once I made the mistake of not working out for a few days and she went after me in the hot spring. I learned the hard way that the Horny Hotspringer program can take a really long while to run and that it's really taxing. The next morning KaGoMe and I agreed to do it often, but not too often.

I like the Adventurous Adult mode more than the Shy Schoolgirl, since the former is less inclined to yell at me if I screw up. She's also more responsive when I pay attention to her various buttons. Other modes I unlocked are the Naughty Nurse (I get injured often because of my life style) and Mischievous Miko. Lately I managed to unlock the Studious Siren and I must say that the experience of listening to her hoarse voice while I was spilling my ink was otherworldly.

I can't wait to explore the possibilities the Master Maid will bring. All KaGoMe told me about this one is that we need a whip, a collar and a leash for it.

Last week my asshole brother asked me if there was maybe a model that could fit his needs, impressed by the muscular body I now have, in contrary to my more skinny look from before I started working out with KaGoMe. I recommended your company to him, so definitely send him a handbill.

Anyway, taking KaGoMe as my personal workout assistant was the best choice of my life. I'm glad I didn't get the earlier edition, from what I heard from Naraku she sucks most of the time.

A/N: So, how bad was it? 


	6. Walker

A/N: Red Miko on AO3 requested adult!Rin and Sesshomaru. Hope you'll enjoy it! I'm not a SessRin shipper but I did my best.

* * *

**Walker**

* * *

Do you have many responsibilities that make you often forget about your huge dog? Do you find yourself not motivated to play with your huge dog when the evening comes, even if you know you should? Wanna relax and have some peace, but the great beasts claws on the door, wanting to be unleashed and petted?

Feel guilty no more! Here's Rin, our Dog Walker, to take care of your problem! She will gladly please your dog and help it burn all that pent up energy! She knows lots of games to keep it occupied and will entice it surely to behave, because good doggies get treats. With a voice command she can start one of the many games (like Chase) or petting routines. Her software will adjust to suit your dog's personality and taste. Among the treats Rin can give are Lapdog Dances, Lickies and Fur Ruffling for Naughty Hounds.

Ah, but you worry this short woman can't handle your magnificent, wild-spirited dog? Don't worry, Rin may be short, but she knows how to keep your big beast in line. If she isn't pleased with its behavior she will switch from Happy Girl Mode to Trainer Mode and your beast will shortly learn how to perform like it had never done before! No matter how dominant you are, she will end on top of you with your dog securely in her Velvety Cage.

Rin will teach your untamed dog tricks like Stand, Pounce and Repeat Exercise, she will also teach him to follow rules like 'no licking under the table', 'no scratching walls' and 'no treats before you wash off the blood of your enemies off of yourself, my lord'.

Call Rin to walk your dog whenever you need to and feel the pleasure of having her tackling this problem.

.

Customer Feedback

Hm*.

[Translation:]  
This one had no idea that a mere human woman could tame his inner youkai so easily. Her deft hands seem so fragile, yet their hold on this one's dog is always sure and firm.

This one is immensely pleased that he no longer has to walk his dog, but now he is impatiently wait for Rin to take care of his dog and it proves to be distracting.

This one's daiyoukai blood is hard to tame and train, so his dog spends a lot of time in the Velvety Cage, to great pleasure of both Rin and this one. This one is amazed how easily Rin administers treats, borderline spoiling his inner youkai and efficiently making it even more eager to please her.

Rin has no fear of the huge dog that this one has, she seems to embrace the challenge that is caging and then tiring out the mighty hound. When the beast is finally limp Rin is exhausted and this one is mildly tired as well, both panting.

This one greatly appreciates the distraction to his inner youkai she gives. Even more this one appreciates the times when Rin slides under this one's fur to capture this one with her shapely legs. This one's dog is always eager to play with his Rin.


	7. Q-Q-Quality Massage

A/N: Lord Yaulendil requested this. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Q-Q-Quality Massage**

* * *

From the top of Mt. Hakurei comes the product that will change your life forever! One try and you will be wrapped in the silk web of addiction to this wonderfully wicked device of desirable provess!

About what am I talking? No one else but Naraku, the DOOM Massager (DOOM stands for Devilishly Octopus Orgy Master, not destruction, but he's capable to be both).

Our product is the result of many years of studies. We took many parts that worked and combined them for the best result possible - all for the pleasure of our customer!

What you get when you get Naraku? You get a supreme specimen of male flesh, with brushable wavy hair. In his basic mode Naraku has multiple Tentacle Extensions with an array of heads to use to the best result.

But the basic form of Naraku is not the only one! Oh, no, after some programming you can unlock all kinds of forms, including Arachnid Abomination, Baboon Badassery or Unseemly Unicorn. After some more more programming you can unlock even Eldritch Elk mode, which is said to be the most extreme and eerie erotic experience on this world.

Our great Massager runs on a self-replenishing miasma battery. You don't have to do anything, just let him sit in an empty room for a couple of hours and he will be ready to run! And he's extremely silent, even in the loudest mode resorting only to soft whispers and sensual chuckle.

Naraku is the most cunning devious device. He will immediately learn all your weak spots to exploit them and bring you to the greatest heights of pleasure and relaxation. He will literally plan for days intricate plots how to break your strong will and make you submit to his Treatment.

Naraku has a wide array of programs - ranging from lasting only a few minutes to long hours. He can take care of your whole body or just a part of it. Let his skilled fingers deftly and firmly purge your muscles of all lingering stiffness.

Naraku comes with a variety of attachable extensions like his Tentacles. He can expand a cloud of miasma, that will not only shield you from unwanted sight, but also keep intruders at bay. He also can summon hellish wasps, which can serve you diligently, bring sweets and do minor things around the house.

Customer Feedback

I must confess that since I acquired Naraku I live a much more relaxed life. He eagerly takes care of all the stiffness in my limbs, which had always been a problem. I used to experience quite a bit of trouble moving around each morning.

He is rather easy to keep, he just needs an empty room and an access to a mirror. He uses his wasps to bring things to him, also to bring me notes with his opinions, demands and other information. He also sends me his , when I'm really busy and don't have time to deal with his sense of humor he sends me notes 'Notice me!'.

I still didn't find the switch to turn the notifications off.

He is really fast at learning what areas I like to get massaged and he's also good at guessing how hard I want my massage to be. But I found out that after some time of not using his touch gets rough and often I have to program him all again.

Like, I prefer to get the frontal massage most of the time, but now Naraku often starts one of the back massages first. He also seems to focus more of his attention on my posterior than my breasts. At first I was rather annoyed, but now I don't mind it that much.

I often leave him for days without using him, since I have a really busy life, with my job and all. Still, after leaving him to replenish his battery for a day or two, I often find out that he's not fully charged.. He still performs his tasks, but with less eagerness.

I don't really want to unlock most modes, since they look odd. Sometimes, if I'm in the right mood, we use some tentacles, but nothing very wild. Naraku doesn't seem to mind. He rarely uses his planning app as of late.

In short, I'm rather pleased with my massager. He's doing his work. But honestly, I expected more out of him.

.

Holy crap, Naraku is the best massager I didn't spend my money on!

I mean, yeah, I know you shouldn't borrow personal things from others, but hey, she doesn't know, so no problem, right? And besides, she's rarely using him, and even when she does she isn't taking advantage of all those amazing features!

Come on, having a shape shifting, pleasure inducting hottie and use only his basic form? And, like, once a week or so? Come on, he's wasted on her!

That's when I come in. He'd die of boredom if not me.

He's attentive to any little thing, plotting intricate massage sessions and I have the intimate knowledge of what is inside his Tool Bag. Kikyou never ever opened it! Shame on you, miko, all those shapes that can get inside you to massage the worries of the world away!

He massaged me all around Kikyou's house and in some places outside, his drive is really inhuman. Even when I finally collapse he's still able to go, which is good, because a few times Kikyou came home to get a massage minutes after I passed out from exhaustion after mine.

And that's not all! With Naraku I can do what I never had a chance to explore with other massagers. His healing rate is out of the chart, so no matter how much I stab and cut him, he's all healed up in no time. It's really thrilling! He even let me cut off one of his tentacles and take it home, but sadly after a day or so it disintegrated into a cloud of miasma.

Once, when I and my brothers got really high on the stuff one of my brothers brewed, Naraku shape shifted into a... Oh, better go now, she's back!

Anyway, Naraku's the best!


	8. No Regrets

A/N: This is set soon after Miroku joined the gang.  
I really have to practice more, so I appreciate all the feedback you throw my way. If you feel like it you can also send me prompts.

* * *

**No Regrets**

* * *

Miroku was, to put it bluntly, not a man who liked to observe things. He was a man of action and when he saw a beautiful, willing wild flower on his path he always tried to get to smell it, to spread its petals and drink the sweet nectar of passion. He liked to think about himself as a man that made flowers bloom with his incredible staff.

So it was quite unusual for him to hide behind a thicket of fragrant bushes in the forest and watch another male share with his lover the sweet bliss of impending unity. The thrill of the knowledge how dangerous spying on them was just added to the whole experience.

He hadn't planned to be there, but he wasn't one to refuse the gift of fate.  
Miroku knew those two for merely a few days, but this was the first time he could see this side of them. Deep in the forest during the lazy and hot summer day, when the villagers were resting in their houses and kids - including the little kitsune - playing by the river, A gentle breeze shook the tree limbs overhead, causing the forest to whisper and sing its ancient song, the scent of the wildness heavy in the hot air. Miroku had been meditating in solitude, practicing keeping up a barrier that could mask his presence from youkai.

Until he heard the breathless, feminine giggle, that changed to a moan.

Unable to hold his meditation, but still keeping the barrier up, the monk gave in to his curiosity and turned and peered through the branches of the lush bushes near him. How could a man not turn his head at the sound as sweet and alluring? And as the moan promised, the sight made him almost drop the barrier despite years of practice.

The voice belonged to Kagome. The young miko was standing with her back against a smooth tree. Since their meeting he had thought her outfit was odd, but along with many others, he'd suspected that she was just too innocent to realize that showing her legs was a bit indecent at her age. But now Miroku understood why she wore this short skirt. And he no longer thought her to be quite that innocent, especially when he heard her speak to her companion.

"Remember, Inuyasha..." she panted out. "I promised to stay for a couple more days, but you have to make sure I won't regret it.

"Keh, is it a challenge, wench?" was her companions teasing, husky reply.

"Mmm... Maybe.." Kagome moaned and tilted her head away from where Miroku was watching her. Only then Miroku looked to the one accompanying the girl in this secluded spot, far from prying eyes of others.

Between her wide spread legs knelt a man. The top of his head was obscured by the green fabric of her skirt, but Miroku had no trouble recognizing the white mane and red kimono of the hanyou protector of the miko. His clawed hands rested on her knees, caressing her pale skin.

Miroku's eyes lit up when he took in the unexpected sight. Never in a thousand years would he imagine those two like this. He, a humble monk, was an unworthy spectator blessed with this vision.

Inuyasha's back was turned towards him, his face was hidden, but the monk could see the emotions on the flushed face of the girl, her eyes half-closed, her head thrown back, her lips parted as she let out gasps and mewls of a woman climbing up the mountain of bliss.

There was no doubt soon the pair was going to reach the clouds and make the rain come down.

Miroku fumbled with his robes as he watched the beautiful girl reach under her blouse to massage and squeeze her breasts. The human cursed the fabric that obscured the view, but said nothing aloud, wanting this exquisite spectacle to unfold in front of him. He carefully adjusted his position to sit more comfortably, holding his stiffening staff in his hand and never looking away from the pair under the tree.

One could call it perverted and wrong to watch others enjoy the physical aspects of their love, but Miroku didn't care. This was where he was supposed to be, so he could witness this side of his friends. He was not disgusted by them, on the contrary - he was happy that the love he had glimpsed before wasn't of the hopeless, unfulfilled kind. The fate itself allowed him to see this and it'd be ungrateful to look away.

Still, he regretted that they had their clothes on, all he could see right now was her blouse bulging out where she fondled herself. And the entrance to her coral cavern was obscured by Inuyasha's head, the greedy hanyou was not moving away from her, his head stuck under her skirt.

Breathless moans and deep growls were almost swallowed by the rustling leaves, but Miroku didn't care. Besides, soon they grew in volume when Inuyasha smoothed his hands over the long legs of the girl, reaching to the cup of sake he was drinking from. Miroku smirked, imagining the hanyou caressing the folds and the pearl of the woman gasping for air. Kagome groaned out her lover's name and removed her hands from under her shirt to grab onto the back of his head, pushing him against herself and rocking her hips into his face until Inuyasha grabbed her hip to hold her in place.

Was there any liquor more delicious, more potent than the sake of heavens from a fair woman? Was there music more heavenly than her moans and pleas for more? Was there a sight more perfect than her flushed face, a motion more perfect than the sway of her hips?

Miroku gripped tighter his staff, his hand moving in a steady pace as he felt waves of heat rush through his veins. Oh, how he wished to drink from the cup of sake of a fair maiden right now! How he envied the lucky hanyou! Yet he knew that he could never have this sake, since the pair was obviously in a long-lasting relationship and Inuyasha wasn't one to share. So, it seemed, this spectacle was a gift for him from the heavens. Well, Inuyasha's head and Kagome's skirt were covering the best part, but his imagination filled the gap easily. A part of him longed for something like they had, a partner who would match him in temperament, a partner who would not be afraid to experience new things with him. He imagined himself kneeling between that girl's legs like Inuyasha did with Kagome, kissing and sucking her in a manner that would make her let out cries as lustful as the miko's. The mere thought about that made his muscles tense in anticipation and his hand tightened on himself. His breath came out in pants and he was grateful the barrier could hide his presence and scent from Inuyasha as long as he wasn't too loud in his enjoyment of the spectacle.

Suddenly, the miko arched her back again and sang the name of her lover, almost making the poor hidden man soak his robes with his moon dew. He gripped his staff tightly, drinking in the visage of a woman that rode a dragon straight to heavens. Who would've thought Inuyasha to be such a skilled lover? Who knew how many times the two had sneaked away to make clouds and rain? Miroku grunted in approval, imagining their make up sessions after all their bickering and all those times Inuyasha had went to bring back Kagome only to disappear for the night, bringing back the exhausted and smiling girl. That sly, seven fold blessed dog.

He was squeezing and fondling himself as he watched the girl slump down the tree to Inuyasha's lap and share a kiss with the hanyou. They exchanged a few whispered words, but from his spot he couldn't hear them. He imagined they were just dazed sweet nothings lovers often spoke, their breaths short and hot on each other''s skin.

Before long Inuyasha reached his hands to Kagome's sides and pulled her shirt over her head, causing Miroku to lean forward a bit. The girl shed a strange binding, freeing her bosom and laughed at the eagerness with which the boy latched onto her collarbone, kissing and sucking his way down the valley of temptation between the small, perky breasts. The shirt and binding both landed on the ground, forgotten.

The laughter changed to gasps and she arched her back, offering her breasts to the greedy man, her nipples erect and demanding attention. Miroku licked his lips, imagining himself paying homage to smooth skin and delicate flesh of a girl as fair as the priestess. Inuyasha wasted no time and wrapped his mouth around a nipple, making the girl squeal in pleasure and shake her head, her hair a wild waterfall covering her back. Her hips bucked against his.

It was like one of those drawings his master had stored in his study, but this one had also motion and sound.. Miroku took in the sight with its frantic motions, dappled sunlight illuminating the pair. It was easy to imagine himself taking part in such a splendid activity with a willing maiden rubbing her flooding palace of the sea king against the water dragon still restrained by the man's clothing. It was the most capturing sight and the monk was hard pressed not to groan in his own pleasure as he listened to those two engaged in pleasure of flesh.

Kagome was moaning Inuyasha;s name, encouraging him to do with her whatever he pleased, but it didn't matter, Miroku was too far gone in his own fantasy of himself bending over a woman's chest to pay attention to details. He knew that if the pair found him he'd be a dead man, but it only made this more fascinating to watch, the forbidden fruit too tempting to pass. He bit his lips to keep silent, both his hands buried in the folds of his robe, caressing his hot, smooth staff in a rhythmic motion.

The woman wrapped her arms around her lover, pushing herself against him firmly. His clawed hands sneaked under her skirt and Miroku shivered, imagining himself squeezing the pale flesh of her butt. Then the movement of his hands sped up when the hanyou started to guide the hips of the girl, who squealed in delight and straightened her back, riding his lap with his help. Inuyasha groaned, his ears laying back in intense pleasure.

Then the man assaulted the neck and mouth of his lover with kisses while her hands frantically tugged at his kimono. She pulled his layers down his shoulders and licked the side of his neck, her hands roaming his torso while he ran his hands up and down her sides and back, tugging her hair. Then he removed his hands from her body only to shed his kimono and throw it on the moss under the tree. Kagome slid off of his lap and when he was busy taking off his hakama and fundoshi, the girl knelt, presenting her behind to him and looking back at him, her hands and legs spread wide, her hair partially obscuring the expanse of her flushed skin as it hung down over one shoulder. She licked her lips when she saw his inhuman tachi. Miroku had seen Inuyasha naked in a bath already, but back then he hadn't been in his battle mode. Now, the monk was pretty sure that the hanyou could use it as a ram to bring down castle gates if he wanted to. He himself was not tiny, but he couldn't help a pang of envy. Good thing Inuyasha wasn't interested in any other girl, he'd be a hard competition with a body like his. Of course, more important than the size was the skill of the swordsman, but the anticipation written on Kagome's face and confidence in Inuyasha's gaze told Miroku that the hanyou was not an amateur.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked, dropping the hakama to the forest floor and stroking himself. His water dragon was erect and throbbing, obviously ready to claim the sea king's palace with its divine pearl as his lair of erotic pleasure.

"I'd like it more if you put it where it belongs," Kagome replied boldly and Miroku almost snickered at the hungry tone in her voice. He had heard many eager girls, but the feisty miko demanding to be taken from behind by a dog youkai was easily the horniest of them all. She flexed herself, pushing her bottom back, giving the man behind her a wonderful view of her divine peach and a challenge no male could resist.

Miroku's frantic movements grew faster when he watched the beautiful girl. This time she was positioned sideways, so he had a wonderful view of her bosom, the graceful line of her back arching, her bottom high in the air. How much he envied the hanyou kneeling behind her, grabbing those perfect hips! He watched the other man flip the girl's skirt up and sped his movements, imagining the view Inuyasha had at this moment. The tips of Inuyasha's claws rubbed against the pale flesh, the dripping tip of his member dangerously close to her maidenly petals, no doubt covered in dew of passion.

Without a warning, the hanyou's hips surged forward, his steel dragon sinking in her cup of sake, plundering the wet, hot sanctuary of pleasure between her legs. Miroku almost spilled himself at the sensual vision and the lustful moan of the girl, mixed with the growl of her inhuman lover.

"Mine," Inuyasha growled, looking down where his hips moved back and forward at a slow pace, allowing his lover a moment to adjust before he started to thrust faster and deeper. Kagome had her head hanging down, panting as she took him in. The man's hands moved up and down her sides, caressing her and helping her relax.

"Oh, mine," Kagome grunted and pushed back against him, making him gasp. "Now, show me your stamina, dai hanyou...! Ah!"

She barely had enough time to finish her demand before Inuyasha complied, as if he had been barely keeping himself from picking up the pace. The song of feminine cries of pleasure mixed with masculine groans filled the hot, still air under the canopy of the trees.

It was easy to see that it wasn't the first time, there was no fumbling of inexperienced youths learning the dance of passion. Miroku leaned forward when he saw that Inuyasha spanked the girl lightly, causing her to gasp. Like with everything else, the hanyou was oriented on a single goal, giving it his all, merciless and ferocious. Miroku could never hope to match the speed with which the hanyou rode the girl, who was moving in sync with him and obviously trying to keep quiet. When one of Inuyasha's hands dipped between her legs a sharp, high-pitched moan left her lips and the woman lost all will to contain herself. Broken words left her in moans, now much louder than the background noise of the forest. The man bending over her licked the side of her neck and growled lustfully. His white mane fell over their sweaty bodies when Inuyasha braced himself on the ground with one hand, the other splayed on Kagome's belly to support her petite body against the punishing force of his raging arousal.

There was something primal, wild and untamed in their lovemaking. Miroku knew that not all girls would prefer this position and most certainly it was near impossible to find one who would allow a youkai to mount her like a dog in heat. No woman would want a hanyou. Only Kagome saw past his mixed blood and for this acceptance and affection the heavens rewarded her with a lover intent on bringing her as much pleasure as she was giving him. And, just by looking and listening to them, Miroku knew that it was plenty.

"Inu...! Gonna...!" Miroku pumped himself and fondled his jewels when he heard the urgency in the girl's voice.

"Go on," Inuyasha panted against her shoulder and let his hand slide back to her sensitive pearl. Kagome didn't last much longer afterwards.

Gasping Miroku spilled his moon dew all over his hands and robes when the young woman cried out her release, throwing her head back and pressing against her lover. The hanyou stilled his movements, chuckling huskily as he watched the girl fall to the pile of clothes limply, gasping for air. Miroku, were he less engrossed in his imagination, would have noticed that the impressive tachi pf his virile friend was still not satisfied. He himself resigned himself to the pleasant afterglow and was not yet aware or caring that he needed to clean himself.

Miroku blinked, brought out of his relaxed daze, when Inuyasha reached down and rolled his lover to her back. The hanyou wasted a second to watch her heaving chest move up and down, her face full of love and male whispered lovingly to her, caressing her thighs and spreading her knees like wings of a butterfly. When Kagome opened her eyes - that was the moment when he pounced.

"Inuyasha!" A feminine cry of surprise and pleasure rang under the trees when the relentless warrior on top of her sheathed his steel within her throbbing scabbard in one hard thrust, the silver tsuba of his sword touching her shaved womanhood. Miroku rested comfortably, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction and just watching the pair engage in another battle. Miroku raised an impressed brow at the hanyou stamina. He, a mere human, needed a while to recover.

"Gonna fuck you, wench... till you forget which way home is..." the hanyou promised in between thrusts. On his knees and elbows, Inuyasha arched his back, panting and grunting as he pounded into the trembling body of his lover. The sounds of sweaty flesh hitting flesh reached Miroku's ears and he sighed in wonder at the girl, who somehow managed to keep up with her lover.

"Yes, Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned, her hips rocking into the man plowing her the way she obviously wanted him to. She made it perfectly clear, wrapping her legs around him, scratching his shoulders when he leaned in to lick and kiss her bouncing breasts and neck. "Fuck me so hard I can't go home!"

Who would've thought, Miroku wondered, that this seemingly innocent and timid girl was so demanding and insatiable?

One thing was for sure - he didn't regret choosing this spot for his meditation.

And, judging by the noises coming from behind the bushes, Kagome didn't regret staying in the past.

Miroku smirked a while later when a howl of his hanyou friend reaching his completion rang in his ears , followed by a scream of a girl reaching the stars - it seemed that Inuyasha had no regrets in his heart as well.

A/N: So, do you think Miroku will develop a habit of meditating in the woods?

!" Kagome moaned, her hips rocking into the man plowing her the way she obviously wanted him to. She made it perfectly clear, wrapping her legs around him, scratching his shoulders when he leaned in to lick and kiss her bouncing breasts and neck. "Fuck me so hard I can't go home!"


	9. New Month Dawn

A/N: I hope it's at least a bit enjoyable to read

* * *

**New Month Dawn**

* * *

Kagome loved Inuyasha - with his virtues and flaws, with his temper and ability to put his foot in his mouth - she accepted him as he was. She loved him as he was, a hanyou that once a month turned human and - under specific circumstances - could turned youkai.

But, if she had to be honest and pick when she loved him the most, she'd say it was when the new moon night gave way to a brand mew day. Seeing - and feeling - his transformation was a turn on, a thing she loved to do. Witnessing his transformation was always exciting, his youki crashing against her reiki made shivers run down her skin and never failed to make her itch for a long stay in Inuyasha's den with her hanyou between her legs.

And Inuyasha knew it.

Lately, when the new moon came, the gang returned to the village for a few days, so Kagome could take Inuyasha 'to the safety of her era for the new moo' and to spend some time there. Their friends appreciated the breaks, but they didn't know that the pair rarely made it to the future finding sanctuary in Inuyasha's den instead, a cave hidden well in the forest, shielded by Kagome's barrier.

It was a safe place, where they didn't have to hide, where they could share their thoughts and fantasies, where they shared their love and bodies. Where a pair of fiery youths could experience the new month dawn. Naraku couldn't attack them there, no one could save a pure miko from a lustful hanyou or tear the boy away from the girl who was bolder than most females of his time.

A lazy kiss roused Kagome from her slumber. Drowsily she parted her mouth and felt his tongue caress her bottom lip before it delved inside. She moaned when she felt calloused, skilled hands sliding across her skin, heating it with gentle caresses. She felt his fingers rub gentle patterns are his hand traveled up and down her side. Her dream-clouded mind reacted slowly, but her body was already anticipating more. That kiss rekindled the fire in her core. A pleasant naughty dream of a naked Inuyasha kneeling under her desk and between her spread legs, changed to accommodate the signals her slowly waking senses were giving her. She didn't mind being woken from a wet dream since she knew she was waking to a wet reality.

"Mmm, koinu..." she breathed out, her eyes fluttering open just for a second to see his dark eyes and tousled black hair framing his face. Lazily she rolled from her side to her back, her hands on the sides of her head, her thighs spread wide, exposing herself to him - undoubtedly hungry - gaze.

It was a clear invitation and she knew he would read it as such - as a green light to have his way with her.

Knowing Inuyasha, it wouldn't take him tong to arouse her into full wakefulness and eager partaking in the activities. Her naughty puppy was terrible with words, but quickly became fluid in body language, showing her his love with no restraints when they were in the den. And when he did, she got very vocal herself. Oh, how many times she ended up screaming in her scarf while her hellhound was ravaging her with that giant thing he kept in his hakama.

Even thinking about this was making her toes curl in pleasure. With a sigh she sank back in the warmth of the state before the reality and dreams, where she wasn't sure if the gentle pressure of his fingers tracing patterns down her arms, up her thighs and sides were real or not. The fire ignited in her by his kiss was slowly growing, her body flexing under his touch, her heart starting to beat faster, her breath coming out in short pants.

"Are you dreaming about me?" his hot breath tickled her earlobe. "You were moaning for me."

She smiled lazily and hummed, pretending to be asleep. His mouth traced a hot path of delicate kisses from her ear to her collarbone and lingered there for a moment before moving to her breast. Kagome's pants changed in low moans when he found her nipple and started to suck at it. Meanwhile his fingers traveled from her hip to her womanhood.

"Oh!" her eyes opened when she felt his deft fingers against her exposed sex. He chuckled darkly when he saw her expression and his fingers teased her, causing her back to arch and a groan to fall from her lips. She blushed, knowing that he was perfectly aware how much she needed him. Two fingers slid inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. "Inu... yasha..."

In his human form Inuyasha was more patient, taking his time kissing and sucking her nipple before he moved to the other. When he was satisfied with how hard they were and how she moaned his name in need, he lifted his head to look at her flushed face. She watched him her eyes dark with lust. His fingers were merely teasing her down there, not bringing relief but building up her need. Her head rolled from side to side as she moaned his name. When she tried to ride them to relieve herself, he moved his hand away and used his slick fingers to stroke his erection.

"Stop teasing me," she panted hotly. The man laying beside her kissed her mouth in response before he crawled over her to kneel between her legs. Kagome's gaze traveled down his lean body of a warrior to where his sword stood ready to stab her where she really needed him to. From the look of it, he needed it as much as she and Kagome swallowed thickly. The sunrise was upon them and she knew that soon his resolve to torture her was going to be replaced with a burning desire to ride her mercilessly.

Liquid fire was raging inside her, her heart pounding as she reached her hands to his shoulders. She rubbed her palms down and up his torso, relishing in the firm muscles flexing under her touch as he leaned over her. He liked to complain how weak he was as a human, but he retained his impressive build and his appetite for her. She could see it blazing in his dark eyes as he looked down at her. There was tenderness and love there too as he looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed out and she looked up into his face, seeing him smile softly. She wrapped her legs around him. "My love."

"I love you too," she replied, the end of the sentence coming out in a low moan as he pressed himself inside her, slowly pushing his hot rod deeper and deeper with every thrust. Kagome gasped with each thrust, knowing she would never get over how good, how right it felt when he joined with her. His movements were slow and accompanied with loving kisses and sensual caresses. She pulled him closer to herself, kissing him as her body followed the slow pace he established. As much as Kagome loved every bit of it, she wanted more.

As a human her lover was much gentler with her, taking his time to torment her with slowly increasing pace. Often he would torment her with his mouth and fingers to bring her close to the edge and would make her beg before grating her release. She enjoyed their lovemaking, this gentler side of her hanyou, but today she craved something else. Kagome, this shy, quiet girl, wanted her boy to mate with her as if she was a bitch in heat and he was her alpha dog

"More!" she cried out when suddenly Inuyasha rammed his entire length in her hot womanhood, "Oh, yes!"

A pulse.

A wave of youki that washed over him and crashed against her, causing goosebumps to cover her heated skin. A feeling similar to an electric impulse ran through her and her body tingled when her reiki rose to meet this potent energy that surrounded her like his arms did. Inuyasha froze for a second as the waves of youki pulsed within him with the speed o his heartbeat. She figured out it was pretty shocking to suddenly smell their arousal so clearly, to feel her reiki tangle with his youki, to hear her better now.

A fanged smirk was all the forewarning he gave the mesmerized girl looking at his hair changing color and his dog ears appearing on top of his head. As his eyes flashed red for a moment, he moved again.

"Inu!" Kagome cried out in pleasure when the man over her finally started to take her the way she liked. "Yes! Oh yes!"

"My naughty miko, you gonna regret the new moon is over. because I'm gonna fuck you hard ad good," Inuyasha lowered his head to lick across her breast, sucking at her nipple as he reached it, bracing himself on his hands on both sides of her writhing body. In response she clenched her muscles around him, moaning her pleasure and throwing her head back, her nails scratching his shoulders. The man over her groaned and shuddered, before pressing his mouth to her collarbone and riding the last waves of his returning youki as he mated with her for the first time this month. Loud, lustful cries of the not that pure miko were ringing in his ears, urging him to double his efforts.

The last coherent thought in Kagome's mind as she bucked to meet Inuyasha's strokes, was that a bunch of orgasms was a good way to start a new month. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she arched her back and shouted how much she enjoyed the morning after the new moon, when Inuyasha's kisses tasted of fresh youki and his youkai blood sang in his veins. 


	10. The Alliance

A/N: First of all - thank you all for liking the previous entry. It made my week to see so many of you enjoy the read.  
Just a quick reminder I accept prompts for this collection, here or on my tumblr or twitter.

Alright. What you are about to read is a story by my friend Lord Yau, who permitted me to post it here for you all to enjoy. Let us know if you like this!  
The story behind this one is short - a while back Lord Yau and I had a Trial by Stone. Lord Yau was to write an InuKag pwp story for me and I had to write a naughty skekEkt piece (which you can find on my profile)

* * *

**The Alliance**

* * *

Last rays of the sun disappeared behind the dark wall of forest. The trees were whispering ominously as nocturnal creatures were leaving their lairs. Moonlight couldn't penetrate a thick layer of clouds this night; the only illumination was the faint reddish glow in one of the castle windows.

For a layman's eye the castle looked a lot like a regular wooden hut, one on a smaller side actually. The effect was a combination of very advanced illusion magic and an economic crisis ravaging the land.

The Empress of the North was standing in her throne room, gazing upon the fallen warlord.  
'So we finally meet, oh, mighty Beastmaster of the West,' she spoke, jewels glittering in her iron crown as they caught the light of fire. 'Deadly Claw, Bane of Spiders. They said no one can defeat you. Yet here we are!' The woman smiled triumphantly. She was clad entirely in black and her young face was framed with midnight-coloured hair falling loosely on her shoulders.

A low, feral growl was the only response she got from her captive. He was sitting on his knees, chained, firm shackles securing his hands. One golden eye, visible between the strands of his messy silver mane, gazed at the monarch with bloodlust.

'His army defeated, his famed magic robe taken from him. What are you going to do now, Beastmaster?' the Empress sneered, coming closer, her cloak flowing behind her like wings of a raven.  
The man, indeed, was dressed only in ripped undergarments. He shifted, testing his bounds. He snorted.  
'Your puny chains won't hold me, wench!'  
'Oh, they won't have to,' her maroon painted lips curled in a cruel smirk. 'Guards. Leave us.'

The Empress' infamous invisible shinobi left the hall. They were alone.  
'Bold you are, hound, I'll give it to you,' she said lightly, reaching to remove the curtain of hair from his face. There was no warning, only a flash of white and an audible snap, but she was quick; chuckling, the woman withdrew her hand. 'My point exactly.'  
He gazed intently at her, eyes open wide; no particular emotion, just focus on a target.  
'If you're so hungry, you have bones right over there,' she nodded towards the floor nearby. 'This skull belonged to your ally, Archduke Fluffykins, I believe. Treat yourself.'  
'I'll treat myself to your flesh, bitch,' the Beastmaster replied in a low, calm voice.

'Is that so?'  
She studied him silently for a moment, crossing her arms with a quiet creaking from her leather gauntlets, her dark brown eyes unreadable.  
'Is that so,' the Empress repeated thoughtfully, turning her back to the chained beast. She walked to her throne (black as the starless void, or the depths of a sheet container in a godsforsaken thrift store) and sat down casually.

'Many threatened me with death or fate worse than that,' the woman contemplated a goblet made of some creature's skull before taking a sip from it. She shifted to a more comfortable position, adjusting the crown and letting her head roll back a little. Her captive watched her silently, flames of the hearth reflecting off his eyes.  
'Many raised their sword against the Empire. So many it's got boring,' she sighed. Hares and deers, the whole lot of them.'

'Keh! I am no hare!' spat the Beastmaster. 'I've been betrayed!'  
'Indeed,' the ruler nodded lightly, her leather-clad hand playing absently with her hair. 'If only you hadn't been so naiive. Strong as you are, you could've won the battle. Given a chance, you wouldn't repeat this mistake, would you?'  
''Course I fucking wouldn't!' he snarled, chains rattling as he struggled against his bonds. 'I'd rip off that bastard's throat! As well as yours.' Teeth partly bared, he stared hungrily at the Empress' neck.

'Hnn,' she smirked, fingers leaving her hair to run unhurriedly, teasingly, down her exposed throat.  
'Say, warrior,' the woman spoke after a moment. 'You must have been awfully busy preparing your invasion. No time for the finer things in life, right?'

The Beastmaster watched as she put the goblet aside and undid one clasp of her robe, than another. He snorted.  
'Finer things in life, she says,' he repeated, his voice low and raspy, very close to a growl. 'War is "finer things in life". Bloodshed. The gleam of a blade. Conquest.'  
'Oh, yeah, definitely,' the Empress chuckled darkly. 'That too...'

She let the black silk slide down her shoulder, exposing one shapely breast. A sudden touch of cooler air made her skin cover in gooseflesh, and her small, dark nipple take a particularly intriguing shape. Reclining on her throne, the Empress let her hands wander down, tracing the curves of her body. She explored herself with no shame whatsoever, as if she'd been alone in the room. As the Beastmaster observed her manoeuvres, his dog ears, previously laid flat against his head, gradually straightened up. He breathed deeper a couple of times, inhaling her scent.

The Empress took her time. Apparently comfortable with herself, she made some efforts to appeal to the man before her, to make sure he sees all the nice angles, but above all she was focused on her own pleasure. With a happy little sigh she shrugged off her clothing, so as she was now naked from waist up.

'You can have war,' she spoke, squeezing her breasts lazily. 'And blood, and fire… whatever your dark heart desires. You can still make it out alive, y'know.'  
'Who said I wanna bargain with you, wench?' the Beastmaster grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. The Empress looked him up and down, her gaze resting for a while on the area where the fabric of his kosode was raised in a suspicious way.

'Hmm…' she slowly removed her right gauntlet. Her hand was petite and tan—strangely so, considering the amount of time spent in the dark fortresses of the North. It stood out against the pale skin of her abdomen, where it now slithered like a viper who had located its prey.  
'So you're going to keep defying me? You and what army?' he asked straightforwardly before bursting out with the cutest, most melodious laughter. The captive let out a truly beastly growl, baring his fangs and struggling ineffectively against the chains.

Still giggling, the Empress freed herself from her garments. Strong was the will of Inuyasha the Spider Bane, but not that strong. He couldn't help but stare as her hand swiftly slid down. He wanted to yell at this sadistic wench to move her stupid bloody leg so he could at least have a proper view, but he knew that was precisely what she wanted, so he just glared.

'Mmnnn,' a dreamy sigh escaped the monarch's parted lips. Hand moving in a steady motion between her thighs, she let her hips move a little as well. Then she glanced down, brown eyes meeting blazing golden ones. 'There, under Lord Fluffykins' skull. Look under it,' she ordered.

He did. It took him a while to pick up the tiny key and, using both his fingers and teeth, put it in the keyhole and turn it. As he worked relentlessly through the whole process, the Empress was clearly enjoying herself. Almost there… and then something in the lock got stuck. Eventually, he managed to forcefully remove the shackles.

'So,' the Empress looked at the warrior freeing his hands and feverishly moving unwanted pieces of fabric out of the way. She smiled broadly as he, with very obvious relief, started stroking his already leaking member.  
'I think I could use a new chief lieutenant. Considering the old one died in the battle and all.'  
'Hnh…?' he glanced at her and blew a stray wisp of hair from his eye.  
'Mhmm,' she confirmed and parted her legs. Her royal bits glistened in the firelight as her slender fingers moved deftly against them.

The Beastmaster licked his fangs.  
'I'm no one's hound,' he muttered resentfully, his hand pumping faster despite of him.  
'And yet you are,' she smiled sweetly. She picked up one of discarded gauntlets and stood up, her lustrous black hair spilling over her naked shoulders. 'My very own hellhound to unleash upon the enemies of the throne.'

She ignored the low rumble rising in his chest and swiftly crossed the distance between them. Sharp claws digging in her right buttock made her hiss as she was pulled closer.  
'I could rip off your artery right now,' he purred from between her thighs, hot breath reaching all the right places, making their owner shudder.  
'You could. And I could send a fireball straight through your skull,' she remarked casually, her leather-clad hand playing with the warlord's silver hair. 'Either way, only one of us would have fun.'

There was no arguing with that.

Especially not with his nose filled with smells making the Beastmaster half-mad with lust.  
'Come here,' he simply barked, pulling her towards himself, but the woman moved away from him, hand in dark gauntlet holding his head in place.  
'Come here…?' she demanded.  
'Yourrr...' he growled through his teeth, '...Majesty.'  
'Good boy,' she grinned wickedly, allowing him to continue.

His tongue was almost too hot to the touch as he took first few laps at the salty wetness between her thighs. It was moving in circles and spirals, at first not reaching the centre—not yet. But when it finally did, it was a very precise attack. A persistent one to that.  
'Nnnh...' the Empress groaned and rolled her hips forward as he increased the pressure on her clit. Her fingers grasped a handful of his hair, curling and uncurling aimlessly. The pulsation inside her grew stronger and stronger, bordering on painful.

'Swear it…!' she demanded between sharp intakes of breath. 'Swear the allegiance to the Empire!'  
'I… swear!' He raised his head to meet her gaze. 'I'm gonna fight for the Empire… and protect the Empress with my life!'  
'Oh… Inu.'  
There was a momentary pause. Something different peeked out of the woman's eyes, something… soft.

But the moment had passed and she regained her composure.  
'Good,' she voiced her approval with a contented smile before flourishing her gauntlet. 'The seal is broken. Thou art free, my lieutenant!'

And he was free in a blink of an eye, chains falling in pieces to the floor. Perhaps some lesser creature would've need to take things slow, stretching their limbs first, as they surely would've ached like crazy after spending long time in an uncomfortable position. The creature in question, though, wasn't the mighty Beastmaster.

The Empress yelped upon losing her footing, even though being forcefully brought down was exactly what she had expected. There were no more witty remarks after that, no more talk.  
His member was thick and heavy as she took a moment to play with it, caressing her entrance, his wetness mixing with her own, until neither of them was able to prolong the moment.

There was nothing subtle about the way she straddled him and he thrust firmly upwards, meeting no resistance whatsoever, the next moment, trapped inside by her impressively strong muscles; hot walls squeezing him hard, forcing a moan and a curse. The way he renewed the offensive as soon as she let go, eliciting a loud and flowery response in turn. Claws digging into butts, hair pulled mercilessly. Some more symbolic struggle for dominance, fangs grazing exposed throat; a hissed reminder that no, there's no room for insubordination, the Empress does get to be on top—supported by a hearty slap in the face, just for good measure.

'Blood and thunder!' exclaimed the lustful Beastmaster. The Empress almost rolled off his lap, bursting out into uncontrollable giggling.  
'Victory at sea!' she managed to squeal.  
'Skyrim belongs to the Nords!'  
'Show me your honor!'  
'You bet I will!' the lieutenant panted, laughing, and then howled like an untamed forest cryptid he was. Then they both toppled on the floor.

Something fell down from the wall. A family of youkai spiders, that had been living on the ceiling since the building had been raised, decided it was the last straw and started to pack.

OooOoOoOcyckicyckietc.

A ray of moonlight found its way through the clouds and into the window. The room smelled of very enthusiastic alliance of local tyrants.  
'That… was helluva fun,' the man murmured, not opening his eyes, a contented grin spread over his face.  
'Oh yeah,' the woman purred from his left. 'We should do it again sometime. But, Inuyasha… quoting Oglaf? Really?'  
'It was totally in character,' the hanyou stated confidently. There was a pause as they both, side by side, quietly enjoyed the afterglow.

'Say… you think those can be fixed?' Inu spoke, glancing at what remained of Beastmaster's shackles.  
'Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't like that pink fur anyway,' Kagome reassured him.  
'Yeah, it smelled weird,' he agreed. 'Are you okay?' he added. 'Your butt...'  
'I'll live,' she smiled warmly. 'Sorry for the slap, by the way.'  
'Keh! It was well-earned,' he chuckled and stretched. 'So… The sky's just cleared. Tea and stargazing?'  
'You're reading my mind,' Kagome beamed.

There was a mess to clear and possibly some neighbours to calm down—oh, and teeth marks on Hojo's larp gauntlets. But the night was still young, she decided. 


	11. (Q-A) Cloud and Rain

A/N: An Anon asked about the meaning behind 'making clouds and rain'  
Here's the answer - given by the enlightened informer Miroku himself.  
If you have any questions or just want to get his (or another character's) opinion on things - all you have to do to prompt-ask with 'QA' before the question

* * *

**(Q-A) Cloud and Rain**  
Answered by: Miroku

* * *

Ah, I am delighted you asked!

You see, when a man and a woman are both of certain age, they might want to make clouds and rain as a physical manifestation of their love. Or to procreate. Or just have some fun together.

So, as the jade dragon lifts its head from its slumber, its scales iron-hard, it peers to where the twin columns of polished ivory line the way to the heavenly gates of the coral palace of the sea king.

It sneaks in the palace and makes its lair there, like a tidal wave coming and going until it is ready to roar its mighty cry of completion. As it does so, in the wake of its movement, steam rises from both participants, forming clouds that condensate where the dragon's mane and scales rub against the velvety walls of its new lair.

Then, as the mighty dragon roars, the coral palace's walls trembling around it, The dragon gets submerged in the divine sake flooding the palace. The sake then joins with the seeds of life from the dragon's mouth and create the rain that has the power to make the land bear fruits.

There can be many variations of this, including the jade dragon making its lair in the stone palace, hidden in secrecy between the two mountains. Or an union of two heavens, where no dragon is required.

In any case the result should be the same - the divine flood of heavenly waters sweeping the participants to the most wonderful plane of existence better than the mundane world. 


	12. The Purification Ritual Pt 1

A/N Another of my terrible, terrible lemon attempts. I mean first you have to survive the terrible plot attempt for this story.  
It's the first part of three parts and the biggest one of them, the rest will be posted sometime next week. Totally share your thoughts with me, otherwise I won't improve and we all know I have lost to improve on.

Pairing: InuKag  
Setting: Feudal AU

* * *

**The Purification Ritual Pt 1**

* * *

A girl in red and white robe neared a cave located in the side of a steep hill. Her name was Kagome and she was a miko that returned to her home village from a training that had finished just days ago. This was going to be her first big task - actually she had became a miko so she could perform it and make her deeply hidden dreams come true.

She still could hear Kikyou giving her advice in her monotone, uncaring voice. Kikyou was a strong priestess in her prime, able to pin Inuyasha to a tree during the full moon for almost the entire night with only four arrows. Kaede, the oldest of the three priestesses in the valley, was unable to hold him pinned for longer than a handful of hours. Now it was Kagome's time to prove how strong she was, to try and hold him tamed without harming him.

The valley was quite peaceful. with their small village hidden in the vast forest. There was a lake and a river to provide the villagers with water and fish, there were many animals to hunt and the earth was rich, allowing for decent crops. They lived in peace, fearing no bandits or youkai, because of Inuyasha.

He was a powerful hanyou that considered the valley his territory. He wasn't hostile towards humans, but he was grumpy and quite a loner. Many feared him or were disgusted by his mixed blood, but all in the village were aware of the fact that his presence - and good will - was necessary for them. Without the hanyou the forest would be crawling with youkai and poor farmers would have no chance against bandits.

But - as with all good things in life - there was a catch.

The full moon night when the youkai blood in Inuyasha boiled and caused him to assume a full youkai form. He was dangerous during that night, predictable and violent as his youki went rabid and he held no control over himself. At best he merely scared the game and caused some minor damage to the buildings, fields and livestock; at worst he harmed humans, usually going after the outsiders, especially men. No trader came to stay at the village for the full moon nigh, preferring to camp outside of the valley if they had to. To Kagome's knowledge so far Inuyasha hadn't killed any of the villagers, but many of his victims had ended up with broken limbs or ribs, not mentioning bruises and cuts. There were also rumors of some bandits found a decade ago, all maimed beyond recognition after they had tried to sack the village during a full moon night. According to the rumor, they had been screaming for quite a while.

That was why the miko were so important to the village. They were to not only perform the usual duties of a priestess, but also had to protect the village during that dangerous night each month. The community didn't want him gone, since he was usually a good ally to have in the dark and troubled times. Kaede had used to play games with him making him chase illusions for the entire night, but nowadays she wasn't that strong anymore. From what Kagome knew Inuyasha had been annoyed at her tricks, but not enough to cease his protection of the village.

Kikyou usually hunted him every evening of the full moon night and pinned him to a tree with a bunch of sacred arrows, that would erode into dust before dawn. Sometimes it'd be enough to last until sunrise, sometimes she had to repeat the process - and she didn't really care if she pinned him by his clothes or flesh since he'd heal in hours anyway. In the past few years since Kikyou was a miko responsible for dealing with him, Inuyasha became more rude, unkind and almost hostile towards the village, so it was safe to say that he didn't enjoy Kikyou's way of doing things. The villagers were all afraid of what the future held for them, it was clear that there should be a change of the miko in charge of dealing with the hanyou.

So, when Kagome came back, the headman and the elders had been elated to learn from her that she was not only wiling to assume this position, but also that she had a plan that should put the village back in the good graces of the hanyou. With Kaede's blessing to Kagome, Kikyou had had no choice but to relinquish her position. If Kagome could tame the rabid hanyou, Kikyou would have to leave the village to find a community that would need her set of skills.

Kagome hoped her plan would work, that she could perform the ritual and that the hanyou would be willing to be her partner in that. She wanted it for many reasons, one of which being that she disliked her arrogant cousin and wanted her as far from the hanyou as possible. Inuyasha was a victim of his youkai blood as much as the ones hurt by him in his youkai form. He didn't deserve to be treated like a rabid dog. And, well, she'd been waiting to get to know him better since forever. The real him, not the one from her dreams.

And now Kagome was standing in the entrance to his den, the setting sun behind her back, ready to try another way to purify and tame the wild hanyou. She smiled a bit nervously, hoping that she could do it right, that he would accept her bold proposition and see it for what it was. She shook her head, telling her nervous thoughts to go away, which was pretty easy, because she was also excited. She had to do it, she was a trained priestess, she had spent the last two years training outside of her home village to find a solution and help her kin. And to become the miko who actually tamed the inu hanyou. If - no, when - she succeed she'd be recognized as the stronger than the prideful Kikyou and she'd have one of her deepest wishes fulfilled, on top of doing something good for the village.

She never approved of using arrows against one's allies. Especially when those allies were handsome, cute-eared men who couldn't hold back the transformation. Sure, the past few years Inuyasha wasn't too nice to humans and rarely came closer to the village to actually interact with them, but it was logical that he wasn't trusting them, after all one of them had the habit of hurting him. Kikyou always defended herself that that was the only way, but Kagome always felt that there should be another way.

Now she had the answer to this dilemma, the long ritual to purify his youki enough to keep him in control of himself for the duration of the full moon night, to make sure he wouldn't go feral on the village and be wary of them afterwards. She was a bit anxious, but not afraid. According to the ancient scrolls this had been done with hanyou in the past. A big part of her was excited - this was the moment she had been training for years for - even if a huge part of her training would make most people disgusted by her, because to them a miko should be always pure of mind and body. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of her solitary hidden training, one as unusual as her way of thinking. Thus was the way to make her dreams come true - and she didn't care that it was selfish, because she also had the good of the village in mind. Just not on the forefront.

Still, some anxiety lingered, because it was going to be like nothing she'd done before. She knew what to do, but it would be her first time actually doing it. She didn't want to turn away, since it was what she wanted, for various reasons, some of them selfish, some altruistic. It was the perfect way to purify his blood lust away and she hoped this time the relationship between the miko and the hanyou would be smooth and lasting. Her cheeks grew hot as she thought about it and her studies done in secrecy in the vast temple library. In her mind she visualized the ritual going according to the record of the similar one in the scroll and her cheeks flushed with excitement of a girl daydreaming. She prayed that after tonight her daydreams would no longer be mere dreams, but reality.

She stepped inside the den, following a short corridor to a pretty big cavern. The place looked more like a regular home than a cave dwelling. There was a small fire with a rabbit slowly cooking over the low flames. There was a barrel with water, a cabinet with plates and cups, a bowl with dishes to wash and a chest that probably stored some other things. And there was, of course, a bedding made of thick furs. The place was dry and more clean than many huts she had visited.

Kagome licked her dry lips and carefully walked towards the barrel. She picked up a ladle and scooped some of the water to drink it. It was cold and refreshing.

"Miko," she flinched in surprise when she heard the gruff voice behind her, the remaining water in the ladle spilling all over the front of her robe. She shivered when the cold liquid ran down her chest. It wasn't her usual clothing, since she had changed in the forest, on her way here. The red and white assemble was now replaced by a yukata reaching to her knees and not thicker than her usual kosode would be.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out and turned around to look where he stood in the entrance to the cave. Her heart was pounding with excitement, adrenaline and anticipation mixed in with anxiety and wonder.

"You're that young miko who came back to the village," the hanyou pointed out. "What's your deal, you have a death wish coming here during the full moon? Where's that bitch with the bow?"

His rich voice betrayed his surprise at seeing her and the hate he felt towards Kikyou.

"Actually," Kagome swallowed, looking straight at him as she put the ladle away. "I'm going to be the miko responsible for making sure the village stays safe during this night. My name's Kagome."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. The sleeves of his red kimono concealed his muscular arms, but Kagome knew pretty well what was hidden under that crimson robe. Years ago, a girl barely over thirteen, she had stumbled upon the hanyou bathing in a hot spring in the forest. She had been lucky not to be spotted and had had her fill of ogling the man now looking at her warily, sunlight making his hair and ears glow. His face was shadowed, only his eyes glimmering with that fascinating yellow of his irises, but she could imagine easily him scowling at her.

Suddenly she felt oddly cold for the hot summer day, the anxiety in her heart rising. What if he didn't agree? What if it went awry? What if... She bit her bottom lip, knowing very well that it was her one and only chance. There was no way she'd come here again if she failed. She came here to perform the ritual, knowing that he'd be wary and that it'd be awkward, at least at first. But she was determined to fight for this, for the chance of happiness for herself, for the safety of the village. She prayed he'd find his happiness in this as well.

"So, where's your bow, miko? Or are you gonna put a light show for me to chase like a stupid mutt?" he growled at her. This noise reminded her that, even as a hanyou, he was unpredictable and dangerous - he was not a human and didn't live according to society laws, which she found alluring. She decided it'd be best to use all the time before the sunset to her advantage and reach some kind of truce with this sane form of the inu. A shiver ran down her spine, it was like trying to move your hand as close to the dancing fire as possible without burning the skin..Was it wrong of her to want this, to play with fire? Maybe it was, maybe no other miko would even consider what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She always wanted to do it, to forge a partnership with the benevolent hanyou that always protected her and her family. She was unlike most girls, speaking her mind and daring to have dreams outside of what others deemed proper. She'd became a miko to voice becoming a wife of a man who wouldn't see her as his equal and to spare Inuyasha the pain of dealing with Kikyou for any month longer.

"I'm not going to seal you or make illusions," Kagome said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Inuyasha was observing her every move when she walked towards the nearest place where she could sit down, the fur-covered bed. She hoped that he could see this as the sign of trust and peaceful intent on her part."I promise, I won't hurt you, Inuyasha. I'm not Kikyou. I studied to find another way to handle your rampant youki and transformations." She sat with her legs folded to the side, shyly tugging at the hem of her robe and blushed when she saw his sight lingering on her bare calves. before he glanced at her face again

"Keh!" he scoffed, but she noticed his posture shifting a bit to a more relaxed one. "So, where's the catch?"

Kagome swallowed. Leave it to Inuyasha to cut to the core of things, asking for the straight answer. She didn't fault him for wanting to know what she wanted to do before he gave in to his youkai. Already she could sense his youki rising, pressing against her as if to assert dominance over her reiki. She hoped that the fact that she wasn't focusing her power was helping in assuring him of her good will.

Still, it was going to be awkward to explain it to him. She had daydreamed about this, but in her dreams it always went smoothly. In her dreams he wasn't towering over her, his eyes scanning her face, his ears perked up. In her daydreams she didn't have to explain it to him. But he deserved to know, she knew about that. He deserved to know and - in the worst case scenario she didn't want to think about - choose not to participate. For this outcome the den would be a good place to put a barrier, so he would stay contained, but not hurt. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be better than an arrow.

She really hoped he'd agree.

"I'll stay here with you to purify all the excess youki you transfer to me," she said, trying to sound convincing and not like a young girl on the verge of bursting in flames. Yeah, she was bold and feisty for a girl, but she was talking to a man she had been dreaming about for years. He tilted his head and even took a step towards her, confused and intrigued.

"How? Are you stupid enough to let me cut you up with my claws?" he asked, bewildered. Faint stripes started to appear on his cheeks, reminding her that any time now the sun would set.

"There's another way to pass your youki to me, without harming me. And this way my reiki wouldn't harm you," she said, doing her best not to look away, fearing that it'd look suspicious to him. Still, she felt hot as waited for his reply.

He just stared at her for a minute and she moved on the fur, her hands playing anxiously with the ties of her obi. His gaze was drawn to this little movement and his eyes widened before he looked sharply to her flushed face. He looked like he figured out the reason for her odd attire just now, Kagome noticed his cheeks covering in dusting of pink similar to hers. His stripes grew more visible with each passing second. A big part of her wanted to rub them and see if they were sensitive. In her dreams they were.

"What the hell? Are you some kind of an offering from the villagers? A sacrificial lamb for me to chew on?" he growled in aggravation, his youki thick. Kagome bit her bottom lip as he waved a hand in the direction of the village. "No sane girl would allow that to happen if she could say no!"

He was right - most girls would be terrified to even think about this. Most miko would be disgusted and would never think of such a way of managing his youki. Maidens were supposed to be ignorant of such things, pure and obedient to their husbands. But her family had given the world many priestesses and they were always treated with distant respect and awe by everyone. Kagome grew up feisty and untamed, not wanting to be a silent, dumb wife that couldn't express herself in any way.

She supposed that in the eyes of the society she'd be deemed insane for wanting what she wanted. She was smart and stubborn, experiencing cravings her sisters seemed not to know and her friends pretended not to have. It was new and exciting, just like the pressure of hot energy against her skin. The man in front of her was nothing like the males from the village. He was the mononoke of her dreams and she prayed that after tonight he became the mononoke of her life.

"I'm not an offering. The villagers don't know what I want to do. I bet they'd try and stop me. And I am not insane either," she said, finding enough boldness in herself to loosen the collar of her robe. His youki was surrounding her like a hot spring water. "The truth is that I want to do this, to help you and the village. And... To make you my first and only."

It was was hard to utter, but it was true and she wanted him to know, she wanted him to know she wanted him and no one else. Those expressive golden eyes looked at her in shock and wonder as the man just stood there, forgetting to be annoyed or even blink for a moment. His ears lowered. Was it hope shining in those yellow depths?

"You... You can't say it for real," his voice was thick with emotions Kagome couldn't name. She offered him an apologetic smile and felt her cheeks heating up even more. She knew how unbecoming it was to harbor such selfish desire - her, a miko, wanting to lay with a man and using this ritual to achieve that. She told herself, that she also wanted to keep the village safe and to help him, that it wasn't all just for herself. Most village women often pretended not to feel lust, but Kagome was nothing if not honest with herself. And with him, she decided to be truthful, even if it was embarrassing. He deserved to know, he deserved to have a choice. It was just fair.

"I am. I know it's selfish and maybe it'd be better to first let you know me, but I can't stand Kikyou bragging how she pins you to a tree another time. It must be humiliating and you don't deserve that. And, as I said, I am doing it, because I want to. I... I always wanted to... And... I..."

"You... Won't regret?" he asked after a second. Kagome shook her head.

"I won't, as long as you agree to get to know me and maybe next month..." she gasped when she felt a wave of youki wash over her. It was hot and potent, it took her by surprise and almost pushed the air from her lungs. It crashed against her and teased her reiki, but she managed to keep her power from rising. When she looked towards the man she saw that he was no longer hanyou - the full moon night started.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He didn't reply. In his blazing eyes looking at her she saw lust and danger, a shiver ran down her back and her hands trembled when she pulled at the knot of her obi to undo it. The blood red eyes of the predator pinned her down and she swallowed hard, knowing how lethal he could get and how intense the ritual could be. She'd daydreamed about him looking at her that way. about his youki washing over her in those wild waves.

Was it wrong that she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine?

She gasped when claws tore the obi and shredded the robe on her body. A calloused hand pressed against her, pushing her to lie on the furs, and she submitted, her eyes fluttering shut. She still could feel the hot gaze of the youkai running up and down her body as she rested upon his bedding.

He was inspecting her, hot puffs of air against her sensitive skin indicating he was sniffing her. She remained in the prone position, her head turned to show her throat. If he accepted her as his partner in this form, he wouldn't harm her. Still, even after being accepted, she didn't know what his choice. The sunset came before she could get the hanyou's answer and now she had to deal with his youkai self. Until she had a chance to purify away some of his youki, she couldn't be sure what he'd do next. Well, there was no use worrying about that now, she could just hope for the best.

As she rested herself on the soft furs, Kagome remembered the record of the ritual she'd read. That other hanyou had been of a peaceful breed and not as powerful as Inuyasha, but when the time came he'd succumbed to the youkai within completely, allowing his instincts to guide him...

How many times she'd read that scroll, her hand between her spread thighs as she'd imagined the silver-haired hanyou relentlessly filling her with his seed and youki... Merely thinking about it made her blood heat and she rubbed her thighs together.

She was brought back from her memories by a puff of hot breath against her neck. Kagome opened her eyes to see the hanyou, as naked as herself, crouching beside her. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his muscles flexing under the tanned skin, purple markings not only on his cheeks, but also wrists, ankles and... And on his manhood, that throbbed, thick and erect against his abdomen. She blushed at that sight, but couldn't look away from him - he was always so handsome, but in his full youkai form he had this air of barely controlled ferocity and power. His red and blue eyes looked at her hungrily and she felt her heart speed up. her face flushed. She licked her lips as her gaze once again traveled down his body to his stiffened member. She wasn't sure she could fit it in without initial discomfort, despite her preparations. When she had spied on him bathing, he hadn't been... agitated.

A pleased growl left his throat, as if he was amused by and approved of her reaction. She shifted, the last stripes of her ruined kimono falling around her. This caught his attention and the man lowered his head to sniff her throat again. A hot, wet tongue made its way up the side of her throat from her collarbone to her ear. She sighed and tilted her head to allow him more access, submitting to hm. A clawed hand stroked her side, flicking the shredded fabric away. The tips of his claws scraped against her hip and up her stomach as he moved his hand up the front of her body. Her skin where he touched her felt like on fire.

"Oh, mmmm..." she hummed as the tongue repeated its motion. When his hand rested against the swell of her breast, she arched her back, pressing into his rough palm. No one, but herself had touched her like this, made her head spin. Well, he'd done that, but only in her wild dreams. Now she knew they were just a pale shadow of the real thing, the feeling of his hot body hovering over her. She was no longer nervous, eager anticipation flooded her mind. Her hands moved on their own accord - one sneaking between her thighs to try and relieve tension building in her core, the other reaching carefully up to touch his hot, hard body, her fingertips tracing the lines of his torso and side.

"Willing bitch," he growled in her ear, his voice making her shiver. He sounded wild and untamed, so different from his usual grumpy self, but at the same time carrying the same power and mystery. She didn't mind his language, after all he was known to curse a lot. And, she assumed, tonight he didn't mean it as an insult, but as a mere statement. He was a dog, she was a bitch, they were going to rut and she wanted nothing more than to howl as he rode her like an animal he partially was. Oh, she hoped for lovemaking too, but not tonight. Tonight was the full moon and the youki swelling around her carried no promise of gentleness, no mercy.

"Y-yes..." she assured him. His hand was surprisingly gentle as it caressed her breast, teasing her nipple until it became erect. She moaned low as he bent down and licked her other nipple curiously. Her fingers toying with her soaked folds did nothing to relieve her need and she looked at him with eyes dark with desire. His head was dipped to her chest, his ears perked and trembling. "Willing dog."

As he licked her breast, his fangs brushed against at her nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasure and close her eyes as she arched into his mouth and touch. There was no denying it - for the first time he wasn't interested in killing. Tonight his focus was on something as primal as that, but way more pleasurable. He accepted her as his partner and wasn't going to search for satisfaction in violence, but in her body. She was going to fulfill her duty to the village and keep it safe - even if no one would accept the way she was going about to do it. And he was going to make her a woman - a very sated woman.

And - if all went well - his woman.

The miko spread her thighs wider and her leg accidentally brushed against something hard, hot and throbbing. She gasped in surprise and at the same time heard a low groan.

The next moment she cried out, her eyes flying open, as her hand was pulled away from where it had been stroking her and something was pressed against her entrance.

"Rut." Inuyasha's hands rested on her sides, supporting him above her. His hips pinned her down, rubbing his huge, firm member against her wet folds. She took in the wonderful image of the man in between her legs, the only one she ever wanted to see that way. His silver hair fell over his shoulders, muscles flexing under hot skin, ears lowered, crimson eyes focused on her as he panted out that one word. It was not a question, it was his way of saying that the playtime was over.

A part of her that wasn't busy trembling under him, was surprised he was apparently going to take her in this position, but she wasn't going to complain. Before she could respond, he ground his hips into her again, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Oh! Inu-!" she gripped the furs under her as the man above her backed himself just enough to drag his heavy manhood over her folds, growling like an animal. She moaned when she felt his engorged tip at her entrance and... "Gods!"

He growled sharply through gritted teeth as his hips surged forward, slamming what felt like his whole length inside her waiting body. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, a few tears running down her cheeks at the dull pain of being stretched by that inhuman girth. The hanyou turned youkai groaned and leaned in to lick her tears away,his hair brushing against her heated skin.

She'd lost her hymen long ago, during her training, but this was the night when she lost her virginity - and to a wild youkai in a cave hidden in the forest. A pure miko, knowing only awe and distant respect of others, was now mating with a man many would consider an impure monster. Yet, for her, it felt right, even the pain of being filled by his manhood was right. She knew no man could make her feel so alive as she felt right now, pressed in the bed of furs.

"Good... Hot..." he rumbled between the surprisingly gentle licks. "Good mate..." He grunted as he slid almost entirely out of her, just to snap his hips forward, burying himself deep within her with a triumphant roar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, trying to relax her walls around that hot massive thing that she was repeatedly impaled on. Inuyasha didn't give her enough time to adjust, too far gone in his own lust. She cried out when he started to move, pushing himself in an out with feral growls. Her hands flew up to his shoulders and back, scratching his skin as she gasped with every thrust.

It didn't make him slow down, only to pick up the pace of his strokes and lick at her face and neck. As he did so, his hot breath caressing her skin. She felt the pain ebb away, replaced by pleasure that went in waves through her body. Her initial cries of discomfort gave way to a different kind of cries.

He was a feral youkai, that rutted for the first time with his mate, he wasn't going to hold back. He was rough and demanding, showing her exactly how strong and virile he was. And she, she loved it - the guttural noises he made as he rammed into her, the fangs dragging against her shoulder, the way his youki pulsed just under his skin. The tingling sensation along with the friction of his rough thrusts made her finally feel alive and free. She was a woman and he was her man, there was nothing wrong or shameful in what they were doing.

"More!" she urged him on, wildly bucking her hips under him, shamelessly grabbing onto his firm ass to push him closer to her. A deep growl was her answer and the only warning she got before he started pounding into her with abandon. Her whole body shook and she couldn't think straight, holding for dear life to this extraordinary man giving her this toe-curling pleasure. "Yes! Ah, ah, ah, yes! Inuyasha!"

Sweat covered her body and the canine man was quick to lick it off of her, his tongue caressing her chest with rough strokes, his hair covering her like a waterfall as he knelt between her spread legs and plowed her swollen flesh. His arms sneaked under her to arch her towards him, changing the angle of his thrusts. The miko moaned and gasped, not caring if he could understand her screams.

"Gods, Inu-! More! Ride me harder!" she moaned out, clenching her muscles around him as he rammed his member in and out of her, snarling like a feral dog in heat, his claws digging in her skin where he held her.

It was nothing like the love trysts of her friends allowing their boys to sneak under their blankets at night. It was nothing like the unions of the married couples. For once she could be as vocal as she wanted to. She wasn't expected to just lay there and accept his seed in a quick, singular feat, no matter if she enjoyed it or not, Inuyasha seemed to be more turned on by her eager participation in the act and when she yanked at his hair, demanding that he made her come, he changed his pace to hard, deep thrusts that made her grab onto his shoulders for some support, because the world seemed to shatter around her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome felt her walls clamp around him as her release suddenly hit her and she threw back her head, howling the name she'd been moaning for the past minutes. The hanyou followed her not long after and she felt hot liquid spill into her already flooded womb. There was also some youki that passed from his body to hers and her reiki rose just enough to purify it without causing the youkai any discomfort. She wasn't sure he was even aware of that as he pulled out and collapsed on top of her, heavy and panting, almost crushing her under his weight.

She could sense his youki more controlled now as it surrounded them. They'd done it, they'd completed the ritual. For a brief moment he was going to be conscious. before his power surged again and the ritual was to be repeated.

It was far more intense than anything she'd experienced before. She ran her hands lazily through his hair and smiled warmly at him, her heartbeat slowing down. His ear twitched as her breath fanned over it and Inuyasha tilted his head just enough to peer at her through the corner of his red eye. She gasped when she saw that his iris was no longer blue, but golden.

"I always wanted to do this," he whispered and she blinked at him, her mind still clouded by the afterglow of what they just did. "Since I found you bathing in a hot spring, smelling so good... But you went and became a miko, and I thought you were beyond my reach. But now you're here, with me."

"I will always be." she promised, affection and surprised relief flooding her heart. Slowly he rose on his elbows and knees to lean in and kiss her. The next moment his power rose around her and she saw his eyes flash back to their previous predatory look. "I am yours, Inuyasha."

"Mate wants to rut," his lips spread in a fanged, wicked grin and he inhaled deeply, obviously liking the musky scent clinging to their bodies. She blushed,, but did nothing to hide herself from his hungry gaze that roamed her body.

"Yes, mate," she breathed out.


	13. The Purification Ritual Pt 2

A/N As promised, part 2. It is much shorter, but hopefully it will be to your liking. The typos were fished out by my lovely friend Cstorm86.  
Pairing: InuKag  
Setting: Feudal AU

* * *

**The Purification Ritual Pt 2**

* * *

The cave was dimly lit by the fire, shadows dancing on the walls as the flames crawled over the logs put in the fire pit. It was too small to cook the rabbit hanging over it, but from the smell of it, the meat didn't need to be cooked more. Still, the pair in the cave didn't make any more to eat. Kagome looked up in the blazing, inhuman eyes of her lover, watching the last specks of gold fade away. She breathed out a soft answer, her heart beating faster again.

The eyes of a dangerous youkai looked down at her. She was his mate, he was going to unleash his wild urges on. Kagome was there by choice,she gave herself to him without hesitation. He'd taken her once already, showing her just how better the reality was from her virgin dreams. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw his face, adorned with purple stripes pulsing with youki. He was beautiful, both in this form and in his usual one.

Many would consider her tainted now, impure and wicked. Yet she knew they'd be wrong - her reiki was the testament of her purity. And there was no doubt in her mind that what they were doing, this full moon ritual, it was only right. She was the miko that found a way to restrain the inu hanyou of the forest - by following their apparently shared dreams. His lust for blood was reforged to another kind of lust, a desire only Kagome could satisfy. She was unable to deny him, she wanted to be his bitch, his mate - as long as he wanted to be her dog, her lover. He didn't think her desires were unbecoming, he didn't remind her what was proper, what was expected of her.

She wanted him and he wanted her. And, judging by the straining, dripping member pressing against her thigh, he wanted her now. Carefully she started to roll over under him and it seemed he understood what she had in mind, because he moved to give her some space..

The clawed hands helped her roll on her belly and grabbed her hips to make her kneel. She shivered when they slid up her sides to help her lift herself to her hands. She looked back at him and spread her legs apart, watching his reaction. The need within her flamed back to life under his heated gaze, pulsing in her in time with her speeding up heartbeat.

He looked like he wanted to devour her and she couldn't help but lick her lips, a shiver running down her spine. No human woman would find this position appealing, being mounted as an animal would be demeaning. And yet, for her it was exciting to see him kneeling behind her, his gaze hungry as he licked his own lips and these long canines of his. It had always been a part of her daydreams, him taking her this way and it was hard not to feel heat pulsing in her core when another of her naughty dreams was about to be made real.

She was still wet and sensitive after their previous ritual, pleased, but not sated. She doubted she'd ever have enough of her handsome, wild hanyou, in this form or in any other. She arched her back to show him she was ready to receive him and didn't have to wait for his response. All the warning she got was a surge of savage youki right behind her.

"Yes! Inuyasha!" she yelled when the calloused hands gripped her hips to yank her back, right onto the steel-hard member. His name left her mouth in a high-pitched moan when he slammed inside her, filling her easily. She flexed her muscles around him, smiling as she heard him groan in pleasure. Then a moan left her own mouth, when he ground himself against her to take advantage of their new position. It felt like he could get even deeper and she was sure this was going to be her favorite position. He started to ride her at a steadily faster pace and she welcomed every thrust with a moan and a push of her own hips. "So good... Inu... yasha... Mmmm..."

"Good," he agreed with her and leaned over her, his hands caging her sides as he pressed his head against her shoulder. She could see his claws digging in the shaggy furs under them. He panted next to her ear. "Ka... go... me... Mate... Nh... Forever..."

His chest brushed her back and she smirked, realizing that his nipples were as hard as hers. Next time she got a chance she wanted to lick them and see if it'd make him as pleased as it did her. Silky silver hair tickled her sides and tangled with hers where it hung over her other shoulder.

She watched the muscles on his forearms bulge out as he moved, awed by the power behind them. Her lover was a warrior, built for endurance and crushing his opponents. No man Kagome knew was as tall as him, and even if there were more muscular men, none had Inuyasha's power. And none would mount a miko like a bitch in heat. Her lustful mate was one of a kind, he was like a tidal wave, his youki washing over her.

"Ah! My hound... Oh, yes... Inuyasha...!" Kagome lowered her head when he picked up the pace, gasping as he pushed in and out in a fluid, rapid motion. She knew now that he was going to only fuck her harder until he released his seed in her quivering core.

She looked down between her swaying breasts to where she could feel him rocking into her, the stripes on his member pulsing with youki as they disappeared within her just to reappear again, glistening with their juices in the dim light of the dying down fire. She pushed back against his next thrust and moaned when he responded with a harder thrust. Kagome tried to time her movements with his, but he was too fast, too relentless as he rammed himself inside her slick, hot core.

"Nh," he grunted at her and shifted above her, straightening his back and grabbing her by her waist to guide her and help her keep his inhuman pace. Her thoughts scattered and she all but yowled at the feeling of rapid thrusts that made her whole body shake. She could hear the wet sound of her backside slapping against his thighs. She felt like she was riding lightning with all the youki pulsing in time with his thrusts. She was unable to do more than to try to stay on her hands and knees, moan and let this magnificent, wild beast take care of all her needs. She was already feeling her release approaching.

She snarled at him when suddenly he slowed his pace to a slow, sensual one and bent over her to bring her upper body against his. She whimpered at their new position - she was straddling her hanyou. both kneeling up on his bed..

"Inuyasha..." she moaned and squeezed his length. He snarled behind her ear. "Please..."

A firm arm wrapped around her, his palm grabbing her breast. He licked from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, peering over her shoulder to where his thumb toyed with her perked nipple. Kagome sighed and pushed her chest into his hand, at the same time pressing her bottom into him. He growled in pleasure.

"Come on, my hound... Give me more..." she panted, her words changing into a moan when he fondled her breast.

"Rut often, fast and hard," he agreed. Then his other hand splayed over her belly, a finger pressing against her clit. Kagome moaned and saw stars, gripping at him like a blind person trying to grab onto something before slipping into an abyss. Her hands gripped onto his arms and her back arched as her lover resumed his previous pace.

This time when her release came, it hit her like a tidal wave. She cried out and collapsed on the furs, unable to support herself upright anymore and losing the support of his arms around her. As she fell to lay sprawled out on the bed, he slid out of her. Panting she glanced back at him and gasped when she saw him pouncing on her with a fierce growl. His member slammed back in and she cried out in pleasure at being full of him again. He rode her fast and hard back to the peak and this time together they fell over the edge, screaming and shaking. Kagome clenched around his pulsing member as it filled her with seed mixed with youki. The inu on top of her howled his release, his pleasure and threat to any and all to not mess with his bitch.

She drifted to sweet nothingness with a wide smile, her reiki lazily rising to wash over her, purifying what was given to her. She just hummed when Inuyasha kissed the side of her neck and slid out of her to allow her some rest.

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered and covered her with his discarded kimono. The girl snuggled closer to his chest where he rested beside her and it made him smirk smugly.

A/N: The last part will be posted next week. Probably Wednesday.


	14. The Purification Ritual Pt 3

A/N Thank you all for the comments and kind words for this three-parter. Here's the final bit. The typos were fished out by my lovely friend Cstorm86.

Pairing: InuKag  
Setting: Feudal AU

* * *

**The Purification Ritual Pt 3**

* * *

Kagome was floating on the sea of pleasure. Her body was relaxed and a bit heavy from all the activities of the full moon night. She'd been preparing for this and had been pleasing herself while imagining Inuyasha for quite a while, but the real hanyou had proved to be... exhausting and overwhelming. At least when he had no control over his lust, she supposed he'd be a bit different any other night.

For example he'd kiss her more. He'd prolong their caresses before the act and allow her to explore his body. She had glimpses of how affectionate he could get every time he got some semblance of control. He'd kiss her and let her play with his ears. He spoke with rough, simple words, but treated her as an equal, as a real person and not a walking talking purifying tool.

She wasn't certain how many times she'd used her reiki to purify away his potent youki tonight. She lost count after that time when he took her against the wall next to the water barrel. She started allowing the youki to surge through her and restore her energy at least a little before she made it disappear, just so she could keep up with her lover. Each time he gave her his essence, she took it in with no reservations. They could figure out their future later, when they both were in the right state of mind.

It was a good thing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, after tonight she couldn't settle for any other man and no amount of self inflicted pleasure would be enough to satisfy her. She was a hot-blooded woman and no human man would want her as a wife. Only prostitutes were allowed to express more than the obedient acceptance of a man's lust. And she didn't want to belong to all men and none. She wanted to belong to one particular hanyou, a man who accepted her as she was and matched her temperament with his own fiery spirit. He never failed to bring her to release and that one time he came before her, he buried his head between her thighs and used his mouth on her - no man would 'lower' himself as to do something like that, but for him it was the most natural thing.

The happenings of the night were blurred in her mind, she wasn't even sure what time it was. He was giving her some short naps here and there, they also drank and ate some dried rabbit meat to restore their stamina. With her shredded kimono dipped in the water they washed each other up at least twice. Still, these were short minutes that ended as soon as his youkai took control over him again.

The result was that Inuyasha took her against every wall or on top of every flat surface at least twice. The top layer of furs on his bed was destined to forever smell like sex, even to her weak nose. According to Inuyasha, the smell of her and their joining was his favorite. He also enjoyed the taste, the feel of her and the way she moaned his name.

Still half asleep, she thought how much she enjoyed his growls and rough barks. How much she liked the intensity of his gaze and the wild determination to sate their mutual desire. When his irises were golden she saw glimpses of a honorable, gruff man that lived beside the society and didn't need anyone's approval. When they were blue, he was her lustful inu, that never did anything half-way. She felt hot dampness rising in her core when the memory of their most recent rut came to her mind - her once more on her hands and knees, with Inuyasha kneeling behind her and grunting as he rode her until she came around his rampant cock.

The haze of slumber started to clear in her mind when she felt her body being shifted on the furs. She sighed when she felt clawed fingers caressing the inside of her knee, then up between her thighs, avoiding her womanhood to reach her hip bone. She shifted closer to the firm body behind her and smiled at the warmth of his skin, the feel of his youki tingling against her. An arm was wrapped around her waist and it curled up, firm fingers brushing the underside of her breast before they grabbed onto it with just enough force to make her moan, but not feel pain.

Not ever once had his claws or fangs pierced her skin since the sunset. Not even once had he harmed her, even if he had been rough at times.

Meanwhile the hand on her hip drew her closer to him and she felt a demanding length pressed against her backside. She hummed pleasantly, pretending to be asleep. When he lowered his head to nip at her shoulder, she lazily lifted her leg and brushed her foot down his calf.

The reaction was lightning fast and every bit as exciting.

Inuyasha's teeth clamped on her shoulder, but not hard enough to be really painful, while his hips pulsed against her, his member rubbing against her. His teeth didn't hold her down for long, he let go of her shoulder to gasp. He had done it earlier, especially when he took her from behind. Kagome suspected that it was a canine instinct prompting him to do so, just in case she wouldn't want him. But since every time she did nothing to push him away, he never bit her. She moaned at the feel of that hot, hard flesh rubbing against her already wet folds and almost giggled at the annoyed sound he made when he didn't immediately get inside. She reached a helpful hand to guide him in and groaned when this time he did slide inside her. She kept her hand there, her fingertips brushing against the veins that she probably had tattooed on her walls.

"Kagome..." he moaned in her ear and started to slowly work his entire length in. His hands held her in place, applying pressure to her sensitive spots. She reached back and pulled his head to the crook of her neck, her fingers finding his trembling ear. Kagome rubbed it. marveling at the soft fur there and the deliciously slow rocking of his body against hers. After all the wild intensity of the night, this time her lover was less frantic. He even spoke her name instead of calling her a bitch or mate. She'd rubbed his ears before, many times, and usually it'd prompt him to snarl and take her almost violently. This time he moaned and shivered, his hips pushing his whole length inside of her. His tongue darted out from between his parted lips and caressed her shoulder, his fingers caressing her breast, tips of his claws scraping against her.

"Mmmm Inuyasha..." she moaned and arched into his touch. She was wide awake now, aroused and pleased. She knew her lover would make her scream soon, he always did. Only once during the whole night she haven't called his name as she came around his member, and it was only because she had bit on his shoulder. "Nice... Good..."

Her eyes were closed as she soaked in the pleasure of his touch, the fluid, slowly building up pace of his strokes. He licked her neck before placing open mouthed kisses to her collarbone. She smiled, enjoying this as much as she enjoyed each and every one of their unions. Then he stopped moving, impaled deep in her and she whimpered at him to continue.

"Do you... regret?" he asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice. She shook her head.

"No. What kind of a question is that? Do you regret, Inuyasha?" she asked, a bit irked. After all that they had been through, how could he think she regretted anything? She wanted him to move, now!

"No," he breathed against her ear and licked it gently. She shivered under this soft caress. "I want to do it not only during the full moon."

She rubbed his ear again and slid her hand through his tousled hair and tugged at it. A wide smile spread across her lips as she heard him say that. She was surprised that he picked this of all times to talk, but she hoped she could get him to continue soon. She flexed her muscles around him, causing him to gasp.

"My hut is on the outskirts of the village and has a window facing the forest. I don't lock it. And I often go to the forest to collect herbs, I don't mind being spirited away by you if you help me get my herb basket filled later," she murmured and it was when she realized his youki wasn't coming out of him in raging waves. It was agitated, but not like it had been before.

With a gasp she looked back at Inuyasha and saw him smirking back at her. His eyes were full of wicked mischief and the clear golden hue she loved so dearly. No purple stripes adorned his cheeks and his fangs weren't hanging out over his bottom lip.

"Deal," he said and kissed her, his lips coaxing hers to part. A hot tongue slid inside her mouth to stroke her own and she felt her head spin.

"You lustful dog!" she groaned when they parted. He had transformed during their mating and now she was going to see the difference between his attitudes. She had a strong feeling that in his hanyou form Inuyasha was going to make this experience a very memorable one.

"You horny wench," he replied and started to move inside her with the deliciously slowly increasing pace. His hands didn't just grip and hold her, they were caressing her body, bringing her new pleasure. Kagome gasped and moaned, enjoying every second of it.

Outside the sun was slowly rising, but only a few stray rays found their way inside of Inuyasha's cave to illuminate a pair of lovers engaged in an act of passion and desire. The full moon night passed but the thing that started tonight, were far from being over.

.

It was midday when the miko stepped out of the forest. Relieved and anxious villagers ran to greet her, bowing to the girl. She looked tired, as if she had spent the entire night fighting a terrible battle.

Yet there was no stain on her pristine robe, no injury on her body. She was walking slowly, tiredly, but there was no pain in her movement. Maybe a bit stiff was her step, careful as if she was trying to avoid putting too much weight on a strained ankle. Those who had been hurt by the vicious full youkai form of the hanyou, were reminded of their injures, torn flesh and broken bones. To see the miko unharmed after fighting Inuyasha was like seeing a miracle. And the greater miracle was the knowledge, that she had managed to keep him from going rampant again.

Her eyes shone with pride and accomplishment, which wasn't surprising. The full moon night was over and the village was safe. And, judging by the deer carcass left in the middle of the village, the youkai's attitude towards them was no longer so hostile, as it had been earlier.

Miko Kagome proved herself to be an effective priestess. A powerful one, worthy of awe and praise.

"My lady..." one of the villagers bowed in front of her. The girl beamed at him this soothing, serene smile all miko were known for. "Did you succeed?"

"Yes, Hatori," she responded, her voice a bit hoarse, probably from reciting incantations all night long. "It took a lot of reiki, but Inuyasha remained under my control and he is in a good mood. From now on I will be the miko holding him down during the full moon."

Everyone knew that she was using a new way to deal with the full moon situation. She had all her arrows in the quiver slung over her shoulder and everyone was aware that Lady Kaede deemed her illusions too weak to last for long. Lady Kagome had left the village to learn a new way to keep the village safe for the one night the protector of the forest wasn't sane.

"It's such a relief, Lady Kagome. May gods bless you!" the man bowed once more and almost ran back to the rest, staying a bit away. The girl watched them whisper among themselves and smile.

Then all of them bowed to her and went to spread the news about her return.

Kagome watched them go, keeping her kind smile on. Yes, she was truly blessed, even if no one really know how exactly. They wouldn't understand anyway.

She resumed walking towards her hut when two other miko approached her. Kagome sensed their reiki flaring to brush against her and she instinctively let her own power rise to touch them in return. Kikyou looked perfect as always, peering at her down her nose.

"You look as if something dragged you through bushes," she said, despite the fact that Kagome looked as spotless as herself. "At least you managed to keep the village safe with your weird way."

"I look just fine, Kikyou," Kagome replied softly and bowed her head in greeting to Kaede. "I'm back."

"I am glad you are unharmed," the older woman smiled kindly. "You did well. Go and rest."

"I just need a short nap," she assured. "I spent a while meditating before I came back, just to cleanse my mind."

"This is alright," the head priestess waved her hand. "There is no need to hurry to your duties, there are no injuries to be tended to today, thanks to you."

Kagome went to her home and went to sleep after rinsing her mouth from the taste of fried liver Inuyasha had made her eat to help her restore her energy.

The village bustled with excitement, the deer being prepared for a feast this evening to celebrate Kagome's victory. The young woman just pulled the blanket over herself, her thoughts going to the silver haired man that no doubt sat somewhere on a tree branch from where he could see her open window. A smile graced her lips as she drifted to sleep.

A/N: Thank you all for all the love you gave this mini-series. I hope you enjoyed this part at least a bit.  
Just a quick reminder - I accept prompts and asks for this collection, here and on tumblr, if anyone is interested.


	15. Excuses

A/N: At first, as an idea, it kinda didn't fit in the Barks. Then, when I wrote it, it definitely didn't fit in the Barks.

Pairing: InuKag  
Beta: Cstorm86 - totally go check out her stories, they're amazing 

* * *

**Excuses**

* * *

Shippou pouted when Kagome shook her head.

"I am sorry, Shippou, I didn't bring you the crayons. I left them on my desk when I was packing this morning," she explained and looked to the side, where Inuyasha sat on the edge of the raised floor of the hut. The hanyou raised a brow and didn't say anything when the miko added. "I was pressed against a wall and a hard place."

"Okay, but you better bring them next time," the kitsune sighed and went to play outside.

"Sure!" the girl assured him. 'Next time,' she thought as she glanced back to where Inuyasha sat. 'I will be already packed.'

She shivered and felt a familiar hot sensation in her belly as she remembered Inuyasha coming to her room this morning, just to find her bent over the half-packed bag sitting on the floor, still in her pjs. He had made a quick work of yanking her shorts off her legs and hauling her still sleepy body against the nearest wall. In short time he had her nice and awakened, gasping for air and pulling her shirt up to let him do wicked things to her bosom with that youkai tongue of his.

He had wrapped her legs around his waist while sucking at her nipple, her own hands scratching his back and pushing his head closer to her. Kagome had moaned his name and had thrown her head back when she had felt him grabbing her ass and rubbing his hard as a bone member against her core. He had kissed her, swallowing her cry when he had pushed that thick member deep inside her waiting channel.

Yes, Kagome decided as she pulled at the hem of her skirt, hoping it hid the slight bruising of her ass cheeks from the grip he'd had on her. Next time she was going to be packed. And not wearing any shorts.

'Hmm, actually,' a thought came to her. 'What about sleeping naked...?'

"Kagome said that Inuyasha will be bedridden for the next two days," Shippou told Sango. "What does it mean?"

"Oh," the exterminator looked to where the well sat in the center of the meadow. The part of the gang that couldn't pass through it, was sitting in the grass, enjoying a few days reprieve from their travels. They had earned it, their last battle had been a hard one. "It means that the injury to his calf is really bad and he will be staying in bed until it heals, which it will be two days."

'Okay..." the boy nodded and went to play with Kirara, while Sango resumed sewing the sleeve of her uniform.

Miroku, sitting a safe distance away from the woman and pretended to be meditating, smirked inwardly.

He had an inkling that it wouldn't be the wound that would keep Inuyasha pinned to a certain bed. He had seen that wound and it had been but a scratch. And he had heard Kagome whisper to Inyasha about 'free house weekend' before Inuyasha had stopped arguing with her.

In his mind, the monk could clearly imagine Kagome's room - which they had seen in one of the 'photos' she'd shown them - with the strange, but comfortable looking bed. Inuyasha's fire rat robe was on the floor, so was Kagome's strange clothing.

And Inuyasha was on the bed, laying on his back, nude except the bandage on his calf. An equally naked Kagome straddled his hips, her hair flying around her as she bounced on the hanyou. His claws dug in the pale skin of her waist where he held her, guiding her up and down on his thick length, their bodies sweaty as they thrust against each other, She braced herself on his chest, her breasts swaying with each sensual motion of their bodies. Inuyasha thrusted upwards each time he slammed Kagome down onto his length, causing the miko to cry out in lustful delight. The man under her was blessed not only with the most lovely view and the divine sound of his name moaned by his beloved, but also had his sword sheathed by the most wondrous, tight and hot sheath of a woman's core.

"I wish I was bedridden," the monk murmured to himself as he gathered himself from the ground and made his way in the forest, to indulge in a fantasy where it would be him who would be pinned under a demanding partner, that currently wasn't even aware of his desire.. Miroku was a lecherous monk, but he wasn't suicidal, telling Sango about his vivid imagination and her place in his fantasies wasn't exactly wise.

No, it was lethal.

But, whatever were the thoughts that made the monk leave the meadow and seek out a secluded place in the woods, his assumptions weren't far off.

Inuyasha and Kagome came back exactly when the weekend ended and her family came back home. His calf was healed nicely and the pair was relaxed and smug.

.

"Wow, Kagome, I didn't know you can do that!" Eri praised. Kagome grinned as she did a perfect split, looking in no way bothered with her legs straightened in a way that should be rather uncomfortable.

"Higurashi, it's a great feat," the PE teacher praised as she went by. "It's an A for you. Look, girls, even sick and often absent, Higurashi is doing wonderful progress."

"What's your secret?" Yuka asked when the teacher went to see to another group of training students. Kagome picked herself from the ground and blushed, obviously from the praises.

"I train a lot, you know," she explained, looking to the ground.

"Oh! In your condition, is it not affecting your health?"

"Actually, I feel really good..." the miko tried, but her amazed friends were still concerned that she was overtraining her frail body.

"Do you discuss your exercises with your doctor?" Ayumi asked. "Do you have a trainer?"

That was a good excuse. "Yeah, I have a personal trainer," she said. It was almost true.

She didn't tell her that her trainer was an insatiable hanyou, who made sure her body was fit and stretched. And she didn't tell them that the training sessions consisted of him spreading her thighs as wide as it was comfortable for her and pounding into her spasming body until he spilled his seed inside her. She didn't tell them that he would hook her legs over his broad shoulders and lean forward to kiss her or lick her breasts while his hips pumped against her swollen folds, pressing inside her that inhuman cock of his until she came and milked him dry.

They didn't have to know all her secrets.


	16. Unspoken Love

A/N: It's set after Tessaiga was made, but before Tenseiga was made.  
Pairing: Touga and Izayoi  
Beta; Cstorm86

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

* * *

It was a full moon tonight. She knew it was, so she wasn't surprised when her maids started whispering among themselves. She knew who came to the estate and drank with her father. She sighed inwardly, keeping her face perfectly serene. More than once she saw pity in the eyes of the ladies taking care of her, the prized daughter of the lord, that no longer had wealth to keep a big army to protect his lands. Her father was no longer the same great feudal lord, after one too many battles his spirit had been weakened and sake didn't help much.

Yet, no one dared to attack their land, not with the shadow of the West looming over them.

She knew what was in the maids' eyes, the sadness and sympathy of ladies that felt bad for her, but wouldn't ever suggest taking her place. Her hand never shook when she arranged flowers in a big vase. Her gaze never lifted at the sound of shuffling feet, rustling silks and voices around her. She sat there, perfectly calm, clad in ornate robes, fair like the garden that could be seen through the opened window. It looked like she couldn't hear them.

"Our poor princess, so terrible fate..."

"Lord father is so cruel, selling her off like this," one breathed out.

"She is the finest lady of the land, could've been married off, but now... No one will take a woman tainted by a youkai..." the other lamented .

"I heard her cries last time he came to her... It haunted me for days, how she obviously tried to keep quiet," one braver girl whispered. "I dared not to come any closer to see... but... I think... Our princess limped the day after..."

A shiver ran down her spine, when she remembered that particular encounter. Yes, she had been limping the next day after his last visit, because he had taken her in a true youkai fashion on all fours, with her face pressed to the pillow.

Yes, her father had given her as a payment for the West's protection, a low, desperate decision that would have made any woman in the land sick with terror and sorrow. Izayoi never spoke of what she felt about this choice of her father, showing a perfectly serene face, no ounce of anger and misery in her dark eyes. She never once complained, patiently accepting his declaration. She was praised for her obedience and acceptance of her fate. She was pitied as the poor princess that would so bravely offer her body to a beast to keep the whole land safe.

No one knew that it was all what she had wanted, what she had planned, along with Touga, her spouse of three moons. No one saw the unspoken love between them, so she discarded their opinions. They were fools if they couldn't see what she saw in his golden eyes.

She was staying at her house - to make sure the youkai kept his word and to protect her from other youkai. And once in a while, especially during full moon nights, her lord husband came to pay her a visit that lasted till dawn.

And today was the full moon. Her general was drinking sake, entertaining himself with her foolish father. But he was bound to get bored soon and come to her. She felt her body long to greet him properly. Merely thinking about his caresses and husky voice made her grow hot.

"Princess Izayoi..." one of the maids approached her. "Your lord husband came to see you. Shall we draw you a bath while he's paying respects to your lord, father?"

"It's not necessary, Youko," the princess gracefully put the last flower in the arrangement and looked at the bunch of women huddled together behind the one who dared to speak. All of them had wide eyes and pale faces, as if they feared the inu youkai could harm them as well. "This princess shall retire to her bedchamber. You all are relieved to leave the pavilion. Do not attempt to come near, for I have no power over my lord husband's ire, if he chooses to punish you for impertinence."

Her voice was soft and serene, gentle as she warned her maids. Her gaze rested on the one who had dared to overhear them the last time, if she disobeyed again Izayoi would have to send her to work in a different part of the estate. Only she herself could witness the glorious man and their private nights. No other woman would witness that. No one would have a chance to overhear them slip up and use it against them. The maids bowed, frightened of the youkai, and left the room. Izayoi sighed and went to close the shoji that led to the garden. Then she went to the room, where her futon waited for her.

As she walked, her fingers worked the ties of her robes, carelessly tugging the bow of her obi and shedding layers of pink and pearly silks across the tatami mats. In the light of the moon filtered through the thin paper screen, she stood in her pure white undergarment, running her fingers through the waterfall of her hair. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at the futon, remembering how, before their wedding, he had used to 'kidnap' her from her bedding to carry her into the night and teach her about her own passion.

Not a long time passed, before a soft noise from behind her caused her to turn around.

"My lord!" she gasped at the sight of the tall man standing in the doorway. A smirk curled up the corners of his mouth. Golden eyes glowered in the dim light. His white robe was covered by armor, twin tails of fur adorning his shoulders and falling down his back.

"I came here from a battle with a clan of oni," he informed her. "Your lord father was positively elated to hear that I defeated them before they could destroy the village at the border of your lands."

"Oh," she walked to him, not shuffled like a proper princess should. She didn't bow either, but instead reached her hands to cup his face. "You are unharmed?"

He barked a short laugh and bent his head to press a kiss to her lips, wrapping one arm around her waist. She felt her body heat up in the strong, secure embrace and she allowed herself to enjoy the firm press of his lips against hers, a kiss that promised this night to be full of pleasure.

"There is no oni that could harm an inu, dearest," he assured her and ran his free hand through her hair. "Were you asleep or is the state of undress the result of me shredding your kimono the last time?"

"Husband!" the human princess glared at the daiyoukai. No other human would dare to look at him so boldly, but Touga knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that his lady wife was a fierce little thing. Still, she added in a meek tone, as if startled by her own outburst. "I liked that kimono!"

"Ah, I liked to claw it off of you too," he chuckled and nuzzled her cheek in apology. "I shall repent for the demise of your robe. How can this Touga repay his lady wife?"

"For the payment I wish to get, you are grossly overdressed, lord husband," she pointed out in a whisper only he could hear, tugging at his kimono collar. Her gaze never left his face, admiring how his golden eyes darkened at her words. "And you walked in with your atrocious armor on! I swear, if you tracked blood on my tatami or my robes..."

"You mean the colorful trail that led me from the other room right to you?" he cut in, whispering just like her and smirking when he saw her pout. "I promise, there was no speck of blood on me, beloved. But I must agree, the armor is a bit of a hindrance, especially if I want to appease you."

Izayoi shook her head, smiling and reaching to the ties of his armor, helping him untie and remove every piece of it. A princess such as herself shouldn't have the knowledge to assist a warrior in such a way, but she was a princess of many talents and cunning. Her father now was a poor lord, but years ago he had been a general. Izayoi had his fierceness, that now was long gone in the aged man. His only daughter was fierce enough to challenge and tame a daiyoukai, cunning enough to fool everyone around her.

When Touga removed his two swords and put them away with the respect powerful blades needed, she snatched the furry tails from his shoulders and snuggled her face into them. She gasped when he turned his head her way, a predatory glint in his eye. She didn't understand how exactly it worked, but the fur was somehow attached to his senses. She squeezed it gently, pressing it to her front and watching his desire rising for a few seconds.

"Oh!" she squeezed the fur even closer to her chest and attempted to flee, but she had nowhere to run in the closed room, in an empty pavilion. There was no doubt in her mind no one would come to save her even if she screamed for help.

And scream she did, but not in fright, when the daiyoukai leaped after her, tackling her to the futon and making a quick work of her undergarments. His hands were everywhere as he pushed her into the softness of the bedding with his weight over her. His lips slammed against hers in a passionate kiss, his clawed fingers gripping and stroking her sides and shoulders, the fur tickling and rubbing against her breasts when he moved over her. It was like an assault, an attack of an army that took no prisoners, who sought conquest and her submission, commanded by a general who knew very well how to ambush and overtake her senses. Her husband never did things halfway, and she appreciated that he was not a mellow, boring man, especially when he came to her after a battle, adrenaline singing in his blood. Her own blood responded to him with the same passion and desire, her heart pounding in her chest.

To this general, and him alone, the proud, stubborn Izayoi was going to surrender, but not without a fight, not without a challenge, not without a battle that would sate them both and make her sore and limping for the next couple of days. She was a daughter of a samurai clan after all, defeat would never be a result of one sword stab into her flesh.

She parted her lips, pretending hesitance, but as soon as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, she stroked it with hers, drawing a groan from the man that hovered over her in the shadowy room. One hand rubbing her side, his other hand tangled in her hair and tilted her head, the daiyoukai taking control over their kiss and making her world spin.

Her hands frantically tugged on his kimono, pulling it aside and roaming his body. She hummed in the kiss, appreciating the hard muscles flexing under her touch. Her core clenched at the thought that soon that masculine chest was going to rub against her in the most delicious way.

A soft moan fell from her lips when her husband traced a path of kisses and gentle nips down her jawline and then neck, licking her behind her ear in a canine gesture of affection. Her husband looked human enough to those who dared not to look twice upon him. But she, she knew that he was more than that; he was an inu youkai. And, unlike any other human woman, she found his canine habits quite enjoyable and desirable.

She doubted any other man could make her ignite so fast. She was ruined, forever, for there was no doubt in her mind that no other man could compare to the daiyoukai leaning over her and pushing the remains of her underrobe and his fur aside, his hot breath scorching the skin of her throat and chest. She scratched his shoulders, feeling him tense when her nails traced lines in his flesh, not strong enough to do him any harm. His kimono layers hung open, but she couldn't watch his magnificent frame. His head dipped down to her chest and his hot, skilled tongue was doing wicked things to her nipples.

"Touga...!" she gasped louder, her back arching when he sucked at her breast. A part of her wondered if any of the maids could hear her and if they would think she was begging for mercy. In a way she did, but she doubted any of her maids could understand her and her desires. Nor did she want them to know and understand that she was never a victim of her husband's lust and her father's weakness. No, other people's opinions were of little consequence. She wouldn't be influenced by what they thought about her. She was the princess that was not an obedient, meek wife. She was a warrior, even if her weapons weren't swords.

She found the knot of his obi and worked to untie it, her hands shaking from the hot, rough tongue licking at her breast and a calloused hand massaging her other one. Heat pooled within her and she knew he felt the same. The knot went loose and Izayoi groaned when her husband immediately left her. She opened her eyes and glared at him, just to see him shedding his robes in a flurry of motion. The sight made her smile, and she allowed her gaze to roam the body of a man that seemed to glow in the dim light. There was no ounce of unnecessary fat on him, there was no flaw in him and she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes swept across the broad shoulders, the sculpted torso, the narrow hips and his throbbing arousal. She licked her lips, yet again wondering how that inhuman girth was going to fit in her little entrance, that pulsed with the need for him.

He dropped the last of his clothing and smirked at her, a fanged grin that she adored so much. He made a show of inhaling deeply and she squirmed, knowing that he could easily smell the honey that coated her one heated glance of these golden eyes she was aflame and in dire need. She reached her hands to her breasts, lifting and fondling them as she looked back at him, biting her bottom lip not to moan at her own touch.

She wanted him back on top of her, but he stubbornly stood there, watching her and denying them both. His hand went to his length and wrapped around it, his gaze never leaving her as she touched herself.

"Husband, please..." she moaned and reached for his fur, tangled with the ribbons of the fabric that had been her underrobe. She dragged it across her sensitive breasts and then down to her flat belly, humming at the tickling sensation of the soft pelt against her skin. The look of pure lust on his face only urged her forward. Squeezing one of the tails in a rhythmic manner, she allowed her other hand to dip between her legs, where she ached for him. She threw her head back at the touch of her fingertips against her womanhood, hot and slick for him.

She had touched herself many a time in the nights when he couldn't be with her, thinking of him and finding completion. She would do the same now, if it would seduce him to do his duty as her husband. He had taken her first blood all these months ago, he had given her untold pleasure, he had made her a woman and then his wife. Now, she couldn't find real satisfaction without him. She needed him, just like he needed her.

A low growl was her only warning. Suddenly her wrists were bound with his fur tails, high above her head. She gasped when he knelt between her legs, pressing his chest to hers, his lips stealing the gasp that left her at the sudden sensation of his hot, hard flesh against her. She was no virgin anymore, She knew the spark in his eyes as he looked down at her. There would be no gentle lovemaking tonight.

"Are you begging for mercy, wife?" he asked, his voice thick with lust. It sent shivers down her spine and to the liquid fire that pooled within her. This was not the voice of a soft courtier, it was the voice of a general, the one that made her want to do all sorts of unladylike things.

"I am your wife, my lord. I am yours to use as you see fit," she answered, lifting her hips from the sheets just enough to rub herself against the raging manhood that drummed against his abs. They both gasped at the touch of flesh against flesh and Izayoi knew by the glint in his eyes that tonight's battle would be fought with the most exhilarating virility and power.

With an animalistic growl, her youkai husband pressed his hips against her, smirking when she gasped and tossed her head back, showing him her throat in a way she knew he liked.

"You will do well to obey my will, wife," he panted in her ear and pulsed his hips against her in a slow, torturous manner, drawing a moan from her.

There was little possibility of someone overhearing them and somehow using that against them, but they tried to make sure no one suspected that they had been lovers long before Izayoi had sggested her father seek the protection of the West, long before Touga had demanded her as his wife in return. The unspoken words of affection and love were converey by the loving looks and gentle kisses, the feather-like caresses of their hands.

Izayoi freed a hand from the fur coils and stroked the cheek marking of her dearest husband. Then she pulled him closer to kiss his lips, making him rock against her in anticipation.

Always after a battle, her husband came to sate the other need for dominance, for conquest with her. He was firm and demanding during these nights, and she found much enjoyment in that. He made her feel alive, and she gave herself to him with no reservations.

"I won't dishonor myself by disobeying my husband, even if he wishes to take me in the way of his noble ancestors," she assured him. And that was the last full sentence she spoke that night.

His hand delved between their bodies and his fingers slid inside her wetness, stretching her and she hid her head on his shoulder to muffle the moans that fell from her when his skilled fingers prepared her for him.

His tongue traced patterns on the skin of her throat and shoulder and she clung to him, her hips rocking against his fingers.. She panted and gasped, and when she was almost at her peak, the hand was taken away. She glared at the man that denied her release, just to see him smirking at her.

"I will have you in any way I wish, Izayoi," he declared arrogantly. "I will come to you often and when you're in heat, I will sire a pup that you will bear for me. And it won't be just one pup. And, as long as long as I live, no one will dare to harm you."

She looked up at him, her hands wandering his back and sides, scratching his skin and slowly moving downwards. He was a warrior, a general that knew no defeat. He was no courtier, no fat merchant, no cowardly weakling. She was far from being was not an idle-minded cow that would allow her father to sell her to the highest bidder. She knew her worth and submitted to the one who was worthy of being her husband. Their children would be formidable and beautiful. They'd prove to the world that hanyou were what was best in both races, not what was worst.

But these children were in the future. Now it was just him and her, his golden eyes watching her intently as he moved to press his length inside her, her doing her best to keep her eyes open, hissing in pleasure. Her husband's face was centimeters from hers, the expression painted on it one of her favorite ones. His pupils were big and his mouth parted as he groaned her name.

She wanted to tell him how dear he was to her, how much she adored and appreciated him, but right now the time for talking was over. She moaned as her youkai husband started to thrust in her at a slow pace; her legs coming up around him, her muscles tensing in pleasure. His claws scratched her flawless skin as he held her close to himself, his mouth descended on her own, on her throat and chest, his kisses and licks leaving her skin burning.

"My general..." she moaned and arched her back for him. She was drunk, breathless and deliciously full. Her magnificent inu youkai growled and pressed his face against her collar while picking up the pace of his thrusts and making her want to cry her pleasure to the heavens. The divine pressure coiled in her with each move of her lover and soon she joined him, pushing up against his member, panting and gasping in his ear, relishing in the tight hold of his arms and scratching his back. Her legs wrapped around him, both to urge him to move faster and to keep her anchored when her world spun around her. Touga, the passionate man she adored, growled and groaned, showing her no mercy.

"Ah! I can't take it!" she yowled when her great general pounded into her. Her hips bucked, and she shook with the force of his thrusts. A rough tongue ran over her oversensitive skin up from a nipple to an ear.

"Then... yield to me... come for me..." he groaned, and she yowled when her release swept over her. She clamped around her mate's manhood and dug her nails in his shoulders as he doubled his efforts to join her in her climax. Hot liquid filled her, and she collapsed on the wrinkled bedding, the heavy weight of her husband pressing her down, reassuring her that it all had been real, that such passion and completion could and were a part of her life.

They didn't speak, basking in the afterglow, but he did move to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and draping his fur tails over her trembling body. She turned her head to look at him, love and contentment shining in her gaze. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You welcomed your husband home admirably, Izayoi," he finally said, his gaze so much softer than the almost formal words. "Rest now. This lord shall wake you when his need for you is too much to hold back."

"It better be soon," she whispered so softly only he could hear her head coming to rest against his chest. "This princess has missed her general greatly."

A hand ran down her spine, pulling her closer to his warm body. 


End file.
